Mall Topic
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Katara works at Hot Topic. Besides having to deal with her hot new co-worker, who everyone wants, including her, she also has to deal with the mall being overrun by thieves. Can she and her friends stay alive? Zutara! Based on the movie 'Mall Cop.'
1. Chapter 1: The Newbie

Toph is not blind in this story.

I do not own(but we all wish we did) any part of ATLA. However, I do own this story idea. So don't even try to steal it you people!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Newbie**

"Hey Sweetness," Toph whispered to me,"I heard that a really hot guy just got hired to work here."

I stopped folding the "Adventure Time" t-shirts and turned to my friend who was behind me. "Really? When do you think he starts?"

Toph smiled, probably due to the fact that she caught my interest. "Maybe tomorrow, why? You know Ty Lee's gonna be all over him. Remember the last hot guy who worked here, Jet I believe his name was. He dated you for a week and then next thing you knew, Ty Lee had been in bed with the guy. She had practically thrown herself at the him all week!" Toph threw her hands up in the air at the last part.

I frowned at the mention of my ex but quickly got over the bit of anger and sadness it had left behind. "Toph, keep it down! We don't want Ty Lee hearing us!" I whisper shouted.

"Relax, she's all the way on the other side of the store." She was indeed. Ty Lee was flirting with a male shopper who was looking at the Cd's they had.

"She only works here at Hot Topic because some really hot guy's shop here. I can't believe our manager doesn't notice it."

Toph rolled her eyes at me."What did you expect? Our manager is a dude and who does Air Head flirt best with? That's right, dudes!"

"Hey, Katara!" Ty lee shouted to me as she got closer to us. Apparently she was done flirting for once. "Did you hear about the new guy? I did! I'm so excited to meet him! I hope he's cute!" she squealed in delight.

"Yeah, I did. I just hope he's nice." I looked my wrist watch hoping to see that it was 7:00 p.m. because that's when me and Toph's shift ended. I wanted so badly to get away from Ty Lee.

I smiled. It was 7:01, our shifts just ended. "Sorry Ty Lee, our shifts just ended and we have to go meet my brother down in the food court before we leave the mall." Toph smiled at me and mouthed a thank you that Ty Lee didn't seem to notice.

"Oh! Okay, say hi to him for me. He's such a cutie!"

"Kay, see ya tomorrow," Toph said as we left Hot Topic.

* * *

The very next morning, me and Toph walked into Hot Topic to start our shifts. This is our first official day of Thanksgiving break.

Ty Lee was already here with Mai who also works here but only for a couple of hours a week. Ty Lee ran over to us squealing excitedly with Mai following at her heels. "The new guy's here and he's smoken' hot!" she told us.

Mai nodded and glared at all of us."He's also going to be mine," Mai said with more emotion in her voice than we'd ever heard before.

"Looks like some ones already in love," Toph teased. Mai just glared at her.

"Anyways," Ty Lee said trying to release the awkwardness of the moment, "I'll introduce you to him!" She ran off into the store to go and fine this guy. We could do nothing but follow and go to the counter and wait there for Ty Lee to bring out the new guy.

Ty Lee finally came out of the back room with the best looking guy Katara had ever seen. He was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows, camouflage pants, black sneakers, a black beanie hat with a letter Z in red on it on his head, and a black bracelet that had the red fire nation symbol on it on his wrist. His skin was just about the same skin color as Mai, his hair was black and a bit shaggy, he had a big red scar covering almost all of one side of his face but it only added to his looks because it gave him this sort of air of mystery that was and really was kind of sexy. His eyes though, they where the best part. Those golden orbs that looked like they where made from the sun, like they actually did contain the hottest fire ever. Then he caught my gaze. I felt light headed and dizzy. His gaze was just to powerful for me to bear, I had to look away but not without a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Guys, this is Zuko," Ty Lee said while gesturing to the guy. _'That's an interesting name. I've never heard of it before_,' I thought. '_It suits him rather well. Interesting name for an interesting dude. Wait. Scratch that, an interestingly, hot, mysterious, and kind of sexy dude.'_

"Um, hi," he said. His voice was husky and beautifully wonderful to hear.

Now I know why Mai wanted him all to herself. _'But she's not the only one.'  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

Hey, it's Ruby of Raven! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with the last chapters of 'Love Pulls Through Crazy Revenge'. So I hope you forgive me.

I don't own any part of Avatar the Last Air Bender.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Offer **

That girl. The moment I saw her I knew she was something special.

She was wore a black Paramore t-shirt and navy blue jeans. She had black flats on her feet with a blue bow near the toe. The blue bow matched the blue of her necklace she was wearing. The necklace had some kind of WaterTribe inscription on it. Her beautiful brown long hair was in a long braid that went down her back. To say the least, this girl was hot. I think her eyes where the best part though. They were pure blue like the ocean. I knew that if I got close enough to smell her I would smell the ocean. There was no doubt about that. I then notice she was staring at me. I caught her gaze and could do nothing to stop myself from staring back. For some reason she looked away blushing. Why was that?

"Guy's, this is Zuko," Ty Lee said to everyone.

"Um, hi," I managed to say. I then saw that the blue eyed girl wasn't the only one who was staring at me. A girl with piercing gold eyes and long black hair was also staring at me, but she was nothing compared to the blue eyed girl.

"I'm Toph," the short black haired girl said to me, she was standing next to the blue eyed girl.

"I'm Mai," the girl with those piercing eyes said, she was standing next to Ty Lee.

"I'm Ty Lee! Oh, but you already know that," Ty Lee said. _'She seems like an air head,' _I thought.

"I-I'm K-katara," the blue eyed beauty said.

_'Katara, what a beautiful and exotic name_.'

"Boss says that Mai should show you around," Ty Lee happily told me.

"Um, okay?" I said.

* * *

A while later after Mai showed me around, she started asking me questions while we waited for some more costumers to come in. That girl, Katara, was up front folding some more t-shirts with her little friend, while I was stuck at the cash register with Mai.

"So, what school are you going to, since you obviously just moved here?" Mai asked.

"Avatar High," I answered.

"Really? I do too." She looked at my arms. "You look like you workout, do you?" she asked while feeling my arm.

I pulled my arm away from her. I mean, I know this goth chic is trying to flirt with me, but I'd rather not have her touch my arm like that. "Yeah, I work out," I answered, not looking at her but looking at the counter top.

I could tell she was sad that I pulled my arm away so abruptly, even though she had almost no emotion on her face. To be honest, it was kind of freaky that she showed no emotion almost all the time.

"Do you do any sports?" she asked me.

I looked back at her. "Yeah, I do soccer and free running."

I saw something flash in her eyes as I mentioned free running, but it was gone to quickly for me to tell what it was.

"Really? Ty Lee does free running too," she said.

"Interesting. There's not to many free runners that I come across on a daily basis," I said.

"You know, I have a job that my friend Jet could really use your help with. Me and Ty Lee will be helping too," she told me.

"What kind of job?" I asked.

"Just a job that could make us all rich but before I tell you any more, I need to ask Jet if he's okay with you maybe joining our little group," she told me.

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good." She looked at the clock on her phone. "Well it looks like it's my break time. I'll go see Jet right now and ask him," she said.

"Kay, bye," I said to her retreating form as she left the store.

* * *

"Sugarqueen!" Toph whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I answered, still not looking up from what I was folding.

"Daggers is gone, so you can go over and talk to Sparky now," she told me. Daggers is what she calls Mai because she throws daggers as her type of "sport". Sparky is... um... is... um... who is Sparky?

"Sparky?" I asked.

Toph rolled her emerald eyes at me. "Sparky is the new guy."

"You mean Zuko?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "Keep it down Sugarqueen! We don't want him hearing us!"

I blushed. _'That would be embarrassing," _I thought.

"Right," I whispered back.

"Well, get over there and get your flirt on Sweetness!" she told me as she pushed me over to the checkout counter.

"Toph I-", I started to say but to late. I was already in front of the guy.

He looked up at me from where he was staring at the counter top in boredom.

"Oh, hey," he greeted me with a small smile.

"H-hey," I managed to get out.

"So, you like the band Paramore?" he asked me while pointing to my shirt.

I looked down at my shirt and remember that was the t-shirt I was wearing. I blushed. _"Why am I blushing? It was just a question that I should have known how to answer without looking at my shirt."_

"Y-yeah, I like Paramore. My favorite song is _'The Only Exception._"

"Good song, but my favorite is _'Ignorance'._"

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I guess you could say it's somewhat a song I can relate to," he said with a small frown.

"Um..." I wanted to say something to make him smile a little and get rid of that frown. "So, what bands do you like?"

He smiled that small smile again. I had a feeling he knew I was trying to lift the mood. "I like a lot of bands, to many to list," he said.

"I like FlyLeaf, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, and Evanescence. Do like any of those bands?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, I like all of those bands." He smiled a bigger smile but it still didn't reach his eyes. It still made my heart do a back flip though.

He looked behind me and said, "I-I'll be right back." Then he jumped over the counter and went out of the store over to Mai and _him_? What's _he_ doing here?


	3. Chapter 3: Him

Hi **Ruby of Raven** here!

I want to make sure you all know what a **free runner** is because it's gonna have a huge impact on this story. **Free running** was what the girl and the guy who where doing flips and jumps over stuff from 'Paul Blart Mall Cop' where doing. That's what Aang, Ty Lee, and Zuko can do.

Now on with the movie!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Him**

"Hey Mai, who's this?" I asked as I looked at the brown haired boy standing in front of me. He had on a green jacket that said 'Freedom Fighters' on it. _'Freedom Fighters? I feel like that's something important to remember. I'll just have to remember it then.'_

"This is the guy I told you about, Jet. Jet, this is Zuko the guy I was telling you about," Mai said, still in that same bored tone.

Jet smirked. "Nice to meet another free runner. We where actually just looking for one and it sounds like you're our guy," the guy, Jet, said to me.

"Yeah but what for?" I asked him.

"For this job that requires your skills," he said. Somehow, I knew there was more to it then that but I didn't ask. After all, Mai did say I would get a thousand or more for this job. So I thought it was better to question later.

"So he's in?" Mai asked.

"Sure, as long as he can keep a secret," he said.

"What kind of secret?" I asked now curious.

"The kind where you could get arrested or killed if told," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded with a evil smirk on his face. "Dead serious."

"Um... I don't know. Is this job illegal by any chance?"

"Maybe. Does it matter? After all, you would get a thousand dollars, maybe more."

"As long as no one gets hurt, it might not matter," I said. _'After all, it's not like I haven't done anything illegal before. I did steal stuff as the "Blue Spirit" before my Uncle got a job.'_

Jet smiled at me. "So, you in?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it."

He nodded. "I understand. On Black Friday at 8:00 p.m., come down to the bank if your answer is yes. If not, then I advise you to leave the mall with any of your little friends and stay clear of the bank. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," I answered.

He nodded once again. "Good, I'll see you around. Bye," he said. He then turned away from us and started walking towards the other end of the mall.

"I hope you do come. I'll be really bored with Ty Lee being the only other somewhat talkative girl there. Sometimes I just can't stand her," Mai said as she watched Jet's retreating back.

I smiled at her. "Like I said, I'll think about it." Then I walked back into the store where I found Katara still waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she seemed to glare at someone behind me.

I looked over to see Mai look away abruptly. _'Why was Katara glaring at Mai?"_

I looked back at Katara. "Um, nothing much. So, what where we talking about?" That got her attention away from Mai.

"Favorite bands," she said brightly.

"That's right. You said some of my favorite bands, but you forgot to include Panic! at the Disco, Boys Like Girls, All American Rejects, Green Day, and the Plain White T's," I told her as I counted them off on my fingers right in front of her face just to see if I could annoy her.

She rolled her eyes at me and put my hand down. _'Wow. Her hands are small compared to mine and they're really soft. They're also kind of cold, but it feels good against my warm skin.'_

"Okay, so maybe I forgot a couple of groups. Can you really blame me? I like a bunch of singers and bands," she said, smiling playfully at me. For some reason, I felt my heart skip a beat. I know that sounds super cheesy, but it's true. No smile from any girl I've ever met can do that to me, but _her _smile can.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yeah, I can't blame you."

* * *

_'He smiled a real smile! It actually reached his eyes! God, he needs to smile like that more often. I thought he was hot before and this just adds to it.'_

"Yeah, I can't blame you," he said to me. That kind of snapped me out of thoughts and I blushed.

* * *

'_She looks really cute when she blushes.'_

"Um... I-I guess we should get back to work. There seems to be more customers coming in," Katara said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay," I said lamely. _'Really Zuko? That's the best you can do?'_

"Oh! Before I forget to ask, are you coming to '_Ruby and Jenny's'_ tonight for the party?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess so. If you're going, I might as well go too," I said with a small smile. _'I really hate parties but if she's going, I'm going.'_

* * *

I smiled. "Great! Well, we should probably get back to work. See ya' later," I said before I went back over to Toph.

"So, you got a date for tonight?" Toph asked as I went back to folding shirts.

I blushed. "You eavesdropper! How much did you here?" I put down the shirt I was holding and turned towards her.

She smirked. "All of it." I pushed her lightly as she laughed at how red my face got when she said that.


	4. Chapter 4: Mai

Chapter 4: Mai

Me and Toph arrived at '_Ruby and Jenny's'_ at around 8 o'clock. Surprisingly, Zuko was already there. He found us right when we stepped through the door and gestured to us to come sit next to him. I happily waved back and dragged Toph over to him.

"Hey, glad ya made it," Zuko said as we got within hearing range. He was still wearing the same outfit he had worn to work today.

Toph smirked a knowing smirk. She said, "I know you are Sparky."

My eyes noticeably widened to around the size of maybe... plates? Besides that, I was blushing like an idiot in front of the guy.

Zuko also looked a bit shocked at this and was also blushing.

This all happened while Toph laughed her little head off. "I was only teasing! But you should have seen the looks on your faces!" she told us while wiping away invisible tears from her eyes.

I glared at her, but before me or Zuko could respond to what Toph had said, Mai had come over with Ty Lee trailing behind her.

"Well hello Zuko," she said to him, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Hey Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Zuko raised one eyebrow in question. "Um, hi?"

"So, Zuko you wanna leave this noisy, crowded, smoky place and go to my house?" she asked him, not even looking at me or Toph.

Zuko smiled at her attempt. "No thanks. Katara, wheren't you about to say something?" he asked me.

"Well, I-", that's as far as I got before I was interrupted.

"Are you sure Zuko? Wouldn't you rather spend more time, alone, with me?" Mai asked him still completely ignoring me... Oh! And she was still ignoring Toph too.

"Um, Mai, I don't think so," he said still trying to be polite about rejecting her.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Mai beat me to it again. "Here, take this and go buy yourself a soda or something," Mai told Zuko while handing him money which he accepted with a questionable look on his face.

"Um, okay? Hey, anyone want a drink? Mai's buying," Zuko asked as he looked around us. Mai had handed him $20 dollars which was way to much money for one drink.

Some people (including my stupid brother who was sitting at the booth Zuko was sitting at) started to respond but Mai cut them all off. "No! I mean, no. The moneys just for you to spend. Besides, no one else needs a drink at the moment."

Zuko looked uncomfortable in this situation while Sokka and Aang took it as their cue to leave while they still could. "Um... T-thanks. I'm gonna go buy some... Pepsi. I'll be right back," he said, getting up from his seat and left for the bar.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Mai turned to me, glaring daggers. "You need to lay off. It's not like you really had a chance with him," she told me.

"But I wasn't-", I started.

She didn't bother to let me finish. "He's to good for you. Besides, we're practically together and you're just a poor, ugly, stupid girl. He could never feel the same way for you. So, just lay off," she said.

I nodded with tears forming in my eyes. _'She's probably right. What was I expecting? For him to just fall in love with me?'_ I thought sadly.

"Whoa, lay off there Daggers. I mean, Sweetness has even more of a chance of him falling for her then you do and have you seen yourself in a mirror lately. No ya haven't because your ugly face broke all of them a long time ago," Toph said, standing up for me.

Mai scoffed and rolled her eyes at us. "Sure, believe what your little hearts desire, but when he becomes my official boyfriend your heart will be broken. All because of false hope."

I wanted to strangle her! I can't believe I let myself think she was right for one minute!

"Shut the fuck up Mai!" I yelled at her.

She looked shocked at my reaction. Probably do to the fact that I only swear when I'm pissed. And man was I PISSED!

"Whatever. You'll realize I'm right soon enough," Mai said after she got over the shock.

"I'm back, so what I miss?" Zuko said. He was holding his Pepsi can in his right hand and had the rest of Mai's money in the other. He seemed completely oblivious to what was going on between me and Mai.

"You have no idea Sparky," Toph told him.

"What?" he asked as he sat down at the booth he just left.

"Oh, nothing. By the way, you can keep the rest of the money for yourself," Mai said with a smirk.

"Thanks?"

"You're so welcome," Mai said as she let her fingers wonder up his arm.

Zuko pulled away from her. "Could you please not do that?" he asked her.

Mai's face fell. "Sure." The disappointment was hard to miss in her voice. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my table now. Care to join me?"

"No thanks," Zuko said.

Mai huffed a little at his response, but walked away without another word with Ty Lee close behind her.

"Thank god that bitch is gone," Toph said.

"Why do you say that?" Zuko asked her.

She rolled her eyes at how oblivious he was. "Never mine Sparks. Now scoot over and let me sit. Twinkletoes and Snoozles will be back any minute from the bathroom that they fled to."

"Why'd they-", Zuko started to ask, but was cut off by Toph.

"Long story Sparky. Now Scoot over!" she told him as she shoved him over to make room for herself.

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining. I wouldn't of had to do it if you would've only done what I said," she told him.

I rolled my eyes at the two. _'This will be an interesting night.'_

A little while after that, Aang and Sokka came and sat down also followed by Suki, my brothers girlfriend.

"I'm glad Mai's gone. That chick is scary," Aang said as he took his seat next to me.

"Aang's right, she is scary. Sorry about ditchen' you guys. Hope she didn't cause ya any trouble sis," Sokka said.

"Trouble? No, she was a ray of sunshine to my cloudy day," I said sarcastically.

Everyone smiled at what I said. Even Zuko, he of course still didn't know how mean she was, smiled. The rest of the evening went by smoothly with minimal Mai interactions.


	5. Chapter 5: No Mai

**Chapter 5: No Mai**

I open my eyes to the bright rays of sunlight filling my room. I sit up groggily, wondering why on earth my curtains are drawn back. Then the memories of last night and _him _came back to me_. __Him__, _as in_ Zuko, _the guy I only met yesterday but already had a place in me and my friends little group. Zuko, the guy who I had a huge crush on.

Last night after the whole Mai incident and after my friends all left to go home (this included Sokka who was drunk on some new beer called 'Cactus Juice'), Zuko walked me to my car.

He had said, "This was fun. I can't believe I made so many new friends on my first day here. Thanks for inviting me to the party."

I smiled at him. "You're welcome, Zuko."

"Hey, can I have your phone number? So, we can like... talk and get in t-touch later."

I smiled at the thought of me and him talking on the phone for hours, just talking about anything. I mentally frowned then because I just remembered something, I don't have a cell phone! I prefer face to face interactions.

I pretended to look for my phone in my purse. "Oh, Shoot! I left my cell at home. How about you just tell me it and I'll remember it?"

He he gave me a look that said _'are you sure you'll remember it?'_, but shrugged anyway. "Okay. My cell is 7892- 569- 8930, ya got that?" (A.N. do not call that number. You'll call some random person.)

"Yep, got it."

"Kay. Well I guess I'll see ya on Friday. Enjoy Thanksgiving," he told me with a small smile. Then he walked away to his motorcycle on the other side of the parking lot and I hopped into my rusty, old, blue car. I left there with a frown on my face as I tried to figure out how I'd get a cell phone, and fast.

Now back to the present, Sokka was screaming at me to get him some medicine for his hangover.

I sighed, clearly not in the mood to take care of a stupid brother who decided to get drunk. _'I hope his hangover doesn't last to long. It is Thanksgiving and I'd like to enjoy this day.'_

* * *

Thanksgiving came and went in a blur, soon it was Black Friday. Me and Toph walked into work again, but this time with our Starbucks Coffee in hand. We were both greeted be a small smile and wave from Zuko who was behind the counter. Over by where the T- shirts where, was a angry Mai who was glaring daggers at me again with a oblivious happy Ty Lee at her side. Me and Toph ignored them and went straight over to Zuko, this got an angry low growl out of Mai that I only seemed to have heard.

"So, how was Thanksgiving for you guys?" Zuko asked us.

"Good, except Sokka had a hangover most of the day," I told him.

He smirked. "I told him not to try that new stuff they had, plus he probably shouldn't be drinking in the first place," Zuko stated. I smiled at him for no apparent reason.

"You got a point Sparks. Anyway, at my house yesterday my parents made me dress up in this crappy frilly dress and talk to a ton of old, important, rich people. I swear that I would have been better off dead," Toph said with a frown.

"That does sound crappy, I'm sure you looked horrible in that frilly dress," Zuko said with a playful smirk. "Ow!" Zuko rubbed the spot were Toph punched him.

I let out a laugh at this and they both joined in. I find Zuko's laugh to be very pleasant to hear. I didn't really hear it last night with all the noise at the party but here, where there's no loud music and very few people around, I could hear it perfectly. It was music to my ears, no real way to describe it other than that.

Mai walked over to us while we where laughing and said,"Zuko, why don't you and I go into the back room. I promise it will be more fun than hanging out here."

Zuko raise an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

Mai rolled her eyes at him for not getting her little hint. "So that we can be alone," she said as she eyed his muscles that he had, again.

"Oh, um... Couldn't we get in trouble for that, from the boss?"

Mai placed her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear, in what she probably thought was a seductive tone, "Maybe, but I think it's definitely worth it."

Zuko shivered and cringed but Mai only notice him shiver and thought it was a good sign. "So, you in?" she continued to whisper.

"No," Zuko said as he pulled away and stepped a few feet away from her.

Mai scowled. "What's with you? I thought you liked me."

Zuko looked unsure as to how he should answer that question. "Um, I... I do, but only as a friend. I'm sorry if you thought it was something more."

Mai frowned and looked away from him then looked back at him. "Oh, I-I see. Is it because of Katara?" she asked as she glared at me.

Zuko blushed. _'Oh My God! Does that mean he likes me?'_

"N-no. W-why would you think that?" He said as his face got even more red.

Toph smirked and whisper to me_,_"He so has the hots for you." I smiled at the news. Toph knows when someone's lying and she knows when someone likes someone else. It's like her god given talent or something.

Mai's frown deepened. "Whatever! I don't need you anyways. Have fun with that WaterTribe scum and the shrimp." Then she left the store, even though it wasn't her break yet and wouldn't be for a few more hours.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Toph said with a happy smirk on her face.

* * *

A.N.

**Ruby of Raven **here!

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy reading Zutara stories and reading the 'Last Hero'. Those books by Rick Riordan are really good.

I've also been busy sorting out Zutara story ideas out in my head. So many stories but so little time.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Break

**Chapter 6: Lunch Break **

Mai didn't come back after what happened this morning. I didn't mean to upset her, but she needed to know. _'God! I can't believe how obvious it must have been that I liked Katara when she asked me that question. I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself repeatedly._ 'Well, no use in dwelling on it now since my lunch break is almost here. I wonder what Katara's doing for lunch?'_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the lady in question. "Hey Zuko! What are you doing for lunch today?" she asked me with that beautiful smile that I can't seem to get enough of.

I shrugged. "Nothing, you?"

"Me and Toph usually eat in the food court and hang out with friends. You wanna come with? I know Sokka would love to have a guy who's his age to hand out with again. I bet he's just dieing to tell you all about his hangover yesterday."

I smiled at the thought of how the over dramatic Sokka would tell me how his hangover went. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"That's the spirit Sparky!" Toph chimed in as she seemed to pop up out of nowhere from beside Katara.

"Um... okay?" I responded a little unsure of how to answer that.

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I'm looking for! Now lets go!" Toph said as she dragged me out of the store with Katara following behind us. Toph doesn't look it, but man does she have a strong grip.

"Wait! I forgot something that I need to do," Katara told us.

Toph stopped and turned towards her, still having a firm grip on my black sweatshirt, and said, "What? What could you possibly need to do?"

Katara blushed and I immediately wondered what could possibly be making her blush like that.

"I- well, I need to go buy something," she answered.

"Buy what?" Toph asked.

Katara pulled Toph over to her and whispered something in her ear. Even though Toph dragged me over with her, I still couldn't hear what Katara was saying.

When Katara released Toph, Toph had a big smirk on her face. She said to Katara,"Okay Sugarqueen." Then she turned to me and said, "Let's go Sparky! We don't want to keep the gaang waiting!" I was quickly dragged off towards the food court before I was able to say good bye to Katara.

* * *

_'Now what kind of cell phone should I get?' _I wondered to myself as I looked at the cell phones they had.

The cheapest one they had in the mall, that could call and text, was $250 bucks. I don't have that kind of money!

I turned towards Aunt Wu, the lady who was working at Verizion Wireless, and smiled. "Aunt Wu, I really need your help."

"Of course dear, what is it that you need?"

"I need a cheap cell phone! I really like this guy and he wants to get in touch over the phone, but I don't have one! What do I do?"

"You don't have a cell phone? Everyone has a cell phone, I can't believe you don't have one."

"I prefer face to face interaction or a nice hand written sentiment," I told her.

She looked at me with an amused look. "Okay, I think I can help you out."

"Really?"

"Yes." She handed me a green cell phone. The screen saver on it was of a guy with his mouth foaming.

I gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes. It's my son, Patrick's cell phone, and with the parties and his ex girlfriend." She sighed. "He went over his minutes. So when and if he decides to behave like the good boy I raised, I'll give it back. So until then, you can use it," she said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. I foresee great things coming your way in your love life. This boy must be very special indeed," she said before I started walking towards the food court. Aunt Wu had a tendency of telling people their fortunes and usually they come true.

"You think so?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"I know so," she said with a wink.

* * *

"Sokka, what on earth are you doing?" Toph asks when we arrived at the food court. She finally released me from her death grip.

"What?" Sokka asked as he looked up at us. The guy had french fries crammed into his nose.

"Why are there french fries up your nose?" I asked him.

He pulled them out and said, "Aang bet me I couldn't fit ten of them in my nose but I did! Now Aang, pay up!" Aang, who was sitting across from him, frowned but gave Sokka ten bucks anyways.

"Thank you," Sokka said as he snatched up the ten bucks from Aang's hand. Then he ate one of his fries.

"Um... Wasn't that in your nose?" Toph asked.

Sokka's eyes widened, but then became regular size again and he shrugged. "Oh well, can't let good food go to waist. Besides, it's actually not that bad."

I cringed because that was just plain nasty.

"Really? Here let me try?" Toph grabbed one of the french fries and ate it.

"Toph," I said in disbelief.

"What? It's actually not that bad."

"It came out of the guys nose!"

Toph just shrugged. "There's worse things I've eaten then this. Believe me. Here, how bout you try one?" she asked as she shoved one into my mouth.

I quickly spit the thing out onto the ground. It tasted horrible. "Ah! That was disgusting! I'm gonna go wash my mouth out now."

"Okay, you do that Sparky," Toph said with a self satisfied smirk as Aang and Sokka tried to stop themselves from laughing.

* * *

When I made it to our usual table in the food court, Zuko was nowhere in site.

"Toph, where's Zuko?"

Toph smirked at me and snickered, along with everyone else at the table. "Washing his mouth out."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say he won't be eating french fries for a while."


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Guys, Bad Reputation

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating sooner. By the way, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Paul Blart Mall Cop!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bad Guys, Bad Reputation**

It's the end of the day and one of my newest friends is in the bathroom. So here I am leaning up against the wall of the boys bathroom waiting for him to come out. It was seeming like forever. Sadly, there was no magazines to help me with my boredom and I forgot my iPod at home. So that left me with only my cell phone and I didn't really know who to text because I only know the phone number of an overly cheery Aang, a pissed off Mai, an even more overly cheery and not to mention stupid Ty Lee, Sokka who's on the toilet, Suki who's Sokka's girlfriend, and Toph who loves to tease me about everything. None of them seemed like the person I should text in this situation. That left me with playing the lame games I had on my phone. They weren't very fun to play, but it was a way to past the time.

Finally I asked him, "Sokka, are you done yet?" To me it sounded like I was asking a little kid if he needed any help in there like some little kids mom would. God, I'm glad there's nobody else in here right now.

"No, not yet. I think my lunch didn't settle well. I have a upset stomach and-"

I cut the guy off. "Okay, okay! I get it! You'll be a while. You don't have to tell me all the details."

I heard a disgusting sound come from Sokka's stall. Let's just say I stepped a little closer to the door as a result.

"Sorry, for making you wait Zuko," I heard him say to me after a while.

"No problem buddy. It's not like I have to go back to work now that 'Hot Topic' has closed for the night and I have no plans for tonight either," I told him. I mean, I could go to the bank like Jet offered, but after what happened with Mai this morning and the fact that the job is most likely illegal, I think I'll pass.

"Good because I might be a while," he told me. Then I heard more disturbing noises. I was now up against the door to the bathroom trying to get as far away from his stall with out leaving the bathroom as much as possible. If anyone tried to go to the bathroom here they would be running right out as soon as they entered through this door.

I thought, _'Maybe I should have gone to the bank after all.'_

* * *

"Katara!" Pakku yelled to me. He was standing by the entrance of his arcade that he runs here in the mall.

Pakku is my Gran Gran's new husband. At first we had some... misunderstandings, but once he found out that I was Gran-Gran's grandchild that all changed for the better.

Me and Toph walked over to him. "Hey, what's up?" I asked my grandfather.

"Could you close the arcade up for me? I just have to run down to the bank real quick," he asked us with a small smile.

"Of course we can! Right Toph?"

"Yeah sure. As long as I get to play some of the games," she said.

This got another smile out of my grandfather. "Go ahead. Katara, you're also welcome to play a video game if you'd like."

I smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but we have to meet Sokka in the food court, so we won't be staying long playing games."

"Well, okay then. Here's the key to the store. Just give it back to me at dinner," he told me, putting the key in my outstretched hand.

"Kay, see ya' at home," I said as he stared to walk towards the bank.

* * *

The only good thing about standing in line at the bank is that I get my pay check cashed. The bad thing about it is the waiting part, that for me, feels like it takes forever and not to mention Hahn keeps on hitting on me even though he knows I'm Sokka's girlfriend. I'm really staring to hate that guy, but good thing Aang's here to give me a distraction so I can at least try and ignore the suggestive glances Hahn's giving me.

I looked at the person in line behind me and frowned. It was Jet and behind him was Mai and Ty Lee. That jerk, Jet, cheated on my best friend! I defiantly hate him. My feelings for Mai and Ty Lee aren't much different, but that's for other reasons. Mai keeps trying to steal Katara's crush away and Ty Lee keeps trying to steal Sokka away from me and she was in bed with Jet while he was still dating Katara.

Jet caught me looking at him and gave me a flirtatious smile. It made me want to gag, but instead of doing that I just glare at him and turn back around to Hahn who was in between me and Aang.

Hahn leaned towards me and asked,"Is it just me, or did the room get hotter when you walked in?"

I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes. "You need some serious new pick up lines."

"Oh really? How 'bout this one? Are you a baker? Cuz you got some nice buns."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Your getting better, but you still need some work on it."

"How 'bout-"

I cut him off. I was sick and tired of him and his lame pick up lines! When will this dumb ass get the hint that I'm not interested? "Will you shut up!" I yelled at him.

His eyes noticeably widened. I'm guessing he's not use to girls standing up to him like that. I smiled in triumph.

* * *

"Hey Katara! Let's play this game!" Toph exclaimed from over somewhere in the back of the arcade after I got all the people out of here and locked the door.

I walked over to where the source of her voice was most supposedly coming from. When I got to her this is what I saw before me: Toph, with a guitar from a game like Guitar Hero and a microphone.

"What's all this?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Some rock and roll game where you can sing and play an instrument to just about any song you want," she answered.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, and there's a free game left over from the last guy who played it. You in for just one little game? I'm sure Sokka won't mine if we're a little late."

I smiled. "Sure. There's no harm in one free game," I agreed as I took the microphone from it's stand.

"Exactly, so go and pick out the song you wanna sing," Toph told me as she made sure the guitar strap was on right.

"Kay," I said as I started going through the song list. "Is it okay if I do this song?" I pointed to the screen where it showed the song I wanted to sing.

Toph smirked. "What ever makes you happy Sugarqueen."

So with that answer, I clicked on the song. Toph started rocking out on her guitar part then I started to sing:

_'I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_You're living in the past it's a new generation_  
_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's_  
_What I'm gonna do_  
_An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

* * *

**Over where some builders are building Santa's meet and greet spot...**

The nine helpers/builders each nod to each other as the clock strikes eight o'clock.

One of them says, "Let's do this!" All of them stop what there doing and start to take off their work uniforms to reveal tons of tattoos and black clothing.

The most muscular of them all gets the shortest one of the group to hack into the mall's speaker system. The small guy hands a small mic to the much bigger guy. He takes it from him and says in a deep voice, "Sorry, but the mall will be closing early today. Please move to the nearest exit." Then he put the mic down.

Everyone in the mall that heard the announcement started moving slowly to the exits. This wasn't fast enough for the group of nine, so they pulled out their guns. This got some peoples attention, but not all.

One of the boys in the group raised his gun in the air and yelled, "Everybody out!" Everyone started running and screaming towards the exits as the members of the small group of nine started chasing them.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_Never said I wanted to improve my station_  
_An' I'm only doin' good_  
_When I'm havin' fun_  
_An' I don't have to please no one_  
_An' I don't give a damn_  
_'Bout my bad reputation_

* * *

Katara and Toph had been to busy rocking out on their game to notice the announcement to leave the mall or the people banging on the arcade widows trying to get their attention.

Katara was dancing while she sang:

_Oh no, not me_  
_Oh no, not me_  
_I don't give a damn_  
_'Bout my reputation_  
_I've never been afraid of any deviation_  
_An' I don't really care_  
_If ya think I'm strange_  
_I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation_

* * *

"Get out!" a girl with short brown hair wearing boys clothing and riding a skateboard said as she jumped on a bench with a guy siting on it. The guy and his friends ran from the skateboarding tomboy who held a gun in one hand.

_Oh no, not me_  
_Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

After everyone was out of that part of the mall, the tomboy and her boyfriend, that never seemed to talk_, _put motion sensors on the doors. At ever exit in the mall, each of these group members were doing the same exact thing.

_An' I don't give a damn_  
_'Bout my reputation_  
_The world's in trouble_  
_There's no communication_  
_An' everyone can say_  
_What they want to say_  
_It never gets better anyway_  
_So why should I care_  
_'Bout a bad reputation anyway_  
_Oh no, not me_  
_Oh no, not me_

All of the group members headed towards the bank.

* * *

Haru came running into the bank a few minutes after I stood up to Hahn.

He told us while pointing over his shoulder, "Yo! There's some crazy ass bitches trying to take over the mall." Everyone gasped.

"I'm leaving," Hahn said as he moved towards the door of the bank. Before he could get out, someone with a gun came rolling into the bank on a skateboard followed shortly after by some more people with guns.

"Everyone on the ground!" came a girls voice. I blinked. _'That's a girl?'_

"I said, Everyone On the Ground!" she repeated, still holding her gun in the air. Everyone obeyed this time with their hands up, except Jet, Mai, and Ty Lee.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
_You're living in the past_  
_It's a new generation_  
_An' I only feel good_  
_When I got no pain_  
_An' that's how I'm gonna stay_  
_An' I don't give a damn_  
_'Bout my bad reputation_

"What are you doing? Get down!" I whispered to them_._

Jet looked down at me with an amused smirked. The girl who told us to get down on the ground tossed him a gun.

"Oh my god," I said in disbelief._  
_

* * *

_Oh no, not me_  
_Oh no, not_  
_Not me, not me_

"Wow! That was fun!" I exclaimed to Toph after the song ended.

* * *

Jet took off his green jacket and put on a replica, but in black. "Shocked?" he said in a mocking tone. "I know, but here's the crazy part. I'm their leader, Ty Lee and Mai are my right and left hand women."

I was speechless.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven** here!

That song was "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett.

Some of those lines where from 'Paul Blart Mall Cop' or were based off some of the movie.

Hope you liked this chap!


	8. Chapter 8: Wanting Answers

A.N.

Hey, **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for the wait. I had a ton of tests this week. I'm also sorry to say that I will not be updating next week because I will be in Disney World!

I do not own ATLA or Paul Blart Mall Cop!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wanting Answers**

"Kay, I"m done," Sokka said, coming out of the bathroom stall that he had been in for nearly a half an hour (more or less).

I sighed in relief. "Good, now lets go. I think I heard an announcement about something while you where in the bathroom."

"Really? What was it?" he asked me as he washed his hands in the sink.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I was to focused on my game," I told him as I held up my red cell phone for him to see.

"Oh, okay," he replied, drying his hands with a paper towel. "Let's go then." He threw the paper towel in the garbage and left the bathroom with me right behind him.

When we got out of the bathroom hallway we found the mall eerily silent. There wasn't a person in sight, but all the shops were still open even though there was no one inside them. The word 'creepy' came to mind at the sight of this.

"Does this seem creepy to you?" Sokka asked me.

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking exactly."

We started walking towards the food court where we where suppose to meet Katara and the gaang fifteen minutes ago. There was still not a sound to be heard besides mine and Sokka's footsteps and breathing as we walked on in silence.

"What time is it?" I asked Sokka.

He shrugged. "Don't know, why?"

"I just have a hunch about what might be going on."

"What's it got to do with the time?" I ignored his question and pulled out my phone. It read 8:15 p.m. I then remembered what Jet told me._ "On Black Friday at 8:00 p.m., come down to the bank if your answer is yes. If not, then I advise you to leave the mall with any of your little friends and stay clear of the bank. Got it?"_

It's past eight and he said that what he was doing _'might'_ be illegal. This must of been what he meant, but what is he up to? What does it have to do with the mall being closed early? "Sokka," I said.

"Yeah bud?" Sokka replied, eyes searching for an answer to my weird behavior revolving around the time.

"Follow me and don't make a sound."

"Why? What's wrong and where are we going?" he asked me, clearly confused.

"Where going to get some answers."

* * *

"We should do that more often," I told Toph as we exited the arcade and locked it up again.

"You're right Sugarqueen. I wonder why we don't hang out there more often."

I looked at my shorter friend and said, "It's because we wouldn't be able to get my brother to leave the place once he got started playing." We both cracked a smile at that, both of use trying to imagine having to drag Sokka out of the place while he would try to hold onto one of the games there.

Suddenly Toph stopped in her tracks.

I turned back towards her and asked, "Toph what wrong? We're already late for meeting Sokka." She looked at me with a look that told me '_Duh, isn't it obvious what's wrong'_, but I just kept staring blankly at her. "What?" I finally asked her.

"Haven't you notice how unusually quiet it is and how there's like no people here?" she asked me as she rolled her big green eyes at my stupidity.

I looked around and saw that she was right. It was quiet and there was no one in sight, no sounds to be heard except for the ones me and Toph were making. "That is strange."

"Gee, you think?" Toph asked sarcastically with another eye roll to go with it.

I glared at her, but ignored her sarcastic question. "I didn't know the mall was suppose to close this early. I guess everyone just went home."

Toph shook her head. "I think something else is going on her Sweetness. Why else would all the stores be open, but with no one inside them?" She's got a point there.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"Well I'm gonna find out then," Toph said as she started to march off in determination to somewhere.

"Toph, Wait! Don't leave!" I yelled after her. I jogged over to her.

"Why? Is little Sugarqueen afraid of being left all alone in the big, bad, empty mall?" Toph teased me.

"No, of course not. I just think it's smarter to stay together in case something really is going on here," I said in my defense.

"What ever you say Sweetness. Just follow me," She said leading the way to who knows where.

* * *

We were all sitting in chairs at the bank as the smallest of Jet's group came around with a sack, telling us to put our cell phones in it. I slid my cell phone under my leg so when he got to me I told him, "I don't have one." The little guy just shrugged and went to go ask some more of the captives.

"Everyone!" Jet yelled to get all of us 'captives' attention. "I have some rules to lay down. First one, please tie up the person next you." His followers passed us all some rope to tie ourselves up with. "Second, no talking unless I speak to you. And third, listen and obey me. If you follow these general rules then you probably won't end up in body bags." Some of us gasped in horror at the very idea of being killed. Jet only smirked at the reaction.

We all tie up the person next to us silently. Hahn looked like he was scarred enough to piss his pants. I would have laughed at that if it weren't for the people with guns around, who knows if laughing counts as talking to them. Aang was on the other side of me looking a bit depressed. It was actually kind of scary seeing the usually happy optimistic kid look so sad and defeated.

"Suki," Jet said, smiling at me while leaning over me.

I looked up at his towering form. "What do you want?" I spat at him.

He only smirked in response. "Cute. I like a girl who's feisty."

I repeated my question, but slower so he's dumb brain could comprehend it better, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"Isn't obvious? I want you."

I snorted. "Ha! I thought you where with Ty Lee. Oh, wait! I forgot you're a player," I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah well, that was just a on night stand kind of thing. You and me could last much, much, much longer." With each 'much' his face got closer and closer to mine until I could feel his warm breath on my face, his eyes scanning my body in a not so innocent way.

I pulled back from his face and told him, "Go to hell and fuck yourself."

He only smirked a small smirk and said, "Ouch, that hurt. I'm sure you'll change your mind though."

"No, I won't. You know I'm dating Sokka. I'm in love with him," I said with a glare.

"If you and him are so in love then where is he?" Jet asked me.

I didn't know how to answer that because I didn't know where Sokka was or if he knew where I was and if he was even coming for me.

Jet's smirk only got bigger as I staid silent. "That's what I thought." Then Jet turn to Hahn. "You don't mind that I'm hitting on your dream girl do you?"

Hahn started sweating nervously like a pig. "N-no, n-not at a-all," he stuttered.

Jet only looked amused by this. "Really, because I heard you tell her that she has nice buns?"

Hahn looked even more nervous now. I bet he already wet himself. "I d-didn't s-say that. I-I said t-that she had some nice b-bread buns." Jet gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, that's w-what I said."

I rolled my eyes along with Jet at his stupidity. Jet even snorted. "Your such a dumb ass," he told him, then walked away to the rest of his little gang.

Hahn let out a sigh of relief at this.

I thought, '_Why must I have the gift of beauty?'_


	9. Chapter 9: Suki and One Crazy Ex

**Chapter 9: Suki and One Crazy Ex**

"So where hiding behind a fake plant because?"

"Just shut up and stay where you are," I told Sokka as I looked through a pair of binoculars at the bank. I got the binoculars from some wilderness store not to far away from our little hiding spot.

"What do you think you'll see?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Can you just shut up while I look?"

He sighed from where he was sitting next to me. "Fine, but I don't know what it will accomplish."I ignored him and focused on what I was seeing.

There he is, just sitting in that big black chair like he's some big, time, hot shot as he tells his little friends what to do. _'What is he saying to them?'_ I started to wonder when I caught a glimpse of brown hair. I fixed my site on the person it belonged to. I gasped. It was Suki, next to her was Aang along with several others whom I did not know.

"What? Why'd you gasp?" Sokka asked, sounding worried.

"You're not gonna like the answer," I told him.

Now he really started to worry. "Why? What am I not gonna like? Tell me!" Sokka grabbed a hold of my shoulders and started to shake me, probably thinking it would make me talk.

"Okay, I'll tell you! Just stop shaking me."

"Sorry, you just got me really worried."

"As you should be," I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Sokka said suspiciously. "So why'd you gasp?"

I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for his reaction. "Jet, Mai, Ty Lee, and about ten or so others have taken over the mall."

Sokka let out a sigh of relief and let a small smile come upon his features. "Well that's not so bad, right?" When I didn't respond his face dropped to a worried frown. "Right?" he asked again.

"Sokka, they have guns and that's not even the worst of it."

"They have captives too, right?" Sokka asked in glum voice.

I nodded.

Sokka looked down at the ground. I put a hand on his shoulder, this action caused him to look back up at me. "Sokka they have Aang and..." I couldn't bring myself to say the rest of the sentence to him. It would probably break his heart, hearing about Suki being captive with Jet and his goons. Thinking that he could possibly never see her again if Jet decided to shoot her.

"A-and?" he prompted.

I looked away from him as I said her name, "Suki." I was met with silence. I turned my gaze back to him and saw him wide-eyed with shock.

"S-suki?" Sokka murmured. Then in a louder voice he asked,"How could this have happened?" He finally looked me in the eyes and put on a serious face that told me he meant business. "How do we save her?"

I smirked. "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

I was following Toph as we walked to who knows where when my new cell phone started to play it's ring tone (that I did not pick out).

_'I like big butts and I can not lie_  
_ You other brothers can't deny_  
_ That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_  
_ And a round thing in your face '_

I took the green cell phone out of my front pocket of my jeans and answered it before the ring tone could go on any farther. "Um, hello?" I said as Toph tried to hold back her laughter at the ring tone. I scowled at her.

"Feeling alive?" a girl's voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Being with Patrick, it makes you feel alive. Doesn't it?"

Then a light bulb blinked on inside my head. "Oh! Are you Patrick's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes," the girl answered, sounding a bit agitated do to the fact that I said ex-girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not his girlfriend. Heck, I don't even know him."

"Do not lie to me girl! Your probably worshiping him right now!" the voice shouted at me.

"No, I'm not lying. My name is Katara and Patrick's mom took his phone away from him. She's now letting me use it," I told her.

"Oh! Then I'm sorry for snapping at you Katara. My names Meng by the way," she told me in a much nicer tone.

I smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Meng."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So, what where you trying to call Patrick for?" I asked.

"Just to, um.. to see if h-he would take me back as his g-girlfriend," she said as she started to cry.

I frowned at this. "It's okay, Meng. You don't need to cry over him. I'm sure he just needs some time to be single. You know how guys are," I told her in a comforting voice.

"I-i know. It's just... he has the sexiest ears ever!"

Um... okay. That's a weird thing to call sexy. "Well... your just gonna have to wait for him to come to you."

She stopped crying and asked, "You think he will?"

"I know he will. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend," I told her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Katara."

"No problem."

"So, your at the mall, correct? Head over to Hot Topic and tell the worker named On Ji that you are my new home-girl, she will hook you up."

"Sure. Wait! How did you know I was at the mall?"

"Um, lucky guess," she said. I could tell she was lying.

"No, you knew for a fact I was here. How did you know?"

"I put a tracking device in Patrick's phone. Don't you judge me," she told me, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Toph asked me.

"I think it was a crazy ex-girlfriend."

"Huh?" She looked at me, confused by what I told her.

"Nothing."

* * *

Almost all of Jet's goons just ran out of the bank to complete their team assignment. They where told to get the credit card codes from all the stores in the mall and write them down on their arms. From what I heard, they're gonna go to some island with all the codes and get tons of money from doing so.

Jet was staring at me from where he was sitting. I rolled my eyes at this. It had been going on for the past half hour, he barely took his eyes off of me. Most girls would feel flattered by this, but I just feel plan annoyed by it.

"Ring!" went the banks phone. Jet picked it up, his eyes never leaving my form.

"Hello?" he said into it. Someone on the other end said something, Jet smirked at what the person said and gestured for one of his friends to hand him a hand-held drill. He started drilling it into one of the file cabinets right next to him. "Hi, this is the leader of the Freedom Fighters. As you already know, you can't enter my mall and you won't unless you want to see some body bags coming out of here." He paused, letting the other person talk. Then he started to laugh. "Do you need any food or any water," he mocked to his friends. Into the phone he said,"We're in a mall, I'm pretty sure we could fine food and water in here. But since you're asking, I'd love a happy meal from McDonald's. Oh! Just remember to make sure the toy is the princess because I already have the prince." The person on the other end said something again. Jet answered,"Silence." Then he hung up the phone.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven **here!

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy.

Katara's ring tone was **'Baby Got Back! (I Like Big Butts and I Can Not Lie)' by Sir Mix A Lot.**

I used a lot of and tweaked a lot of lines from the movie 'Paul Blart Mall Cop' in this chap and I don't own any of them, so ya can't sue me! I also don't own ATLA. So, ha!**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Hiding Places

**Chapter 10: Hiding Places**

'_I can't believe I'm doing this_,' I thought as I crept into the bank. I am so lucky I have the skills of a ninja because I'd probably be dead right now if I didn't.

Jet had two of his goons at his side, neither one of them showing any signs of hearing me or seeing me. I tried to stay in the shadows, but that was pretty much impossible considering the bank had all of it's lights on. So I got as close as I could, which was hiding behind another fake plant, to see how many people they had captured. There looked to be about six of them. I must have caught Suki's and every other captives eyes because they all looked over at me. Some of them even had smiles starting to form on their faces, probably thinking that they were saved. I quickly motion for them to stay quiet. They quickly complied and went back to looking sad and hopeless. I've got to give them props on the acting, they looked pretty convincing to me.

I saw enough, I needed to get back to Sokka. Who knows what that guy could get into without me there to save his sorry ass. Then I stood up and did what I do best, running.

* * *

"Hey Sweetness, isn't that Snoozles hiding behind that plant?" Toph asked, breaking the silence we where walking in.

"Where?" I asked as I scanned the area for my stupid brother. I finally saw him when Toph pointed him out to me. He was hiding behind a fake plant, sitting on his knees, and looking at something through binoculars. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Then she marched over to my brother. Looking down at him, she asked,"Whatcha doing?"

Sokka's response: a yelp and him accidentally throwing his binoculars in the air which then fell back down on his head. Rubbing his head, he said,"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." He looked up at the sound of laughter coming from Toph. "What's so funny?"

"You, screaming like a little girl," Toph told him in between laughs.

"I wasn't screaming like a girl." He glared and scowled at Toph.

I smirked in amusement. "You have to admit, you kind of did sound like a girl."

He opened his mouth to retort but shut it abruptly as he spotted something behind us. "What-" Toph started to ask before he pulled us both down and behind the fake plant with him. He covered our mouths with his hands as he looked through the leaves of the plant. Toph bit his hand and Sokka hissed with pain and took his hands away from our mouths.

Toph whispered to him,"What was that for?" Sokka only put a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet, then he pointed to where he was looking before. I could tell she wanted to say more to him, but just then Mai and Ty Lee walked by heading towards the bank. As soon as they where out of hearing range, Sokka let out a sigh of relief then he gasped and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize something.

"What's going on Sokka? You know something, don't you?" That last question I asked was more of a statement than an actual question.

He nodded. "Jet, Mai, and Ty Lee have taken over the mall. They have captives and guns."

Both me and Toph's eyes stared wide at him in shock. I was scarred to ask who the captives where, but I asked anyways since Toph was just going to asked the same thing. "W-who are the captives?"

"Jet's got Pakku, Aunt Wu, Hahn, Aang, and S-suki from what I could see," Sokka said, not looking at us.

"What?" we both asked in unison.

He looked back at us with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah, it's hard to believe, but it's true. Don't worry though, Zuko's on his way back with more info on what's going on."

"What? Zuko's here?"

"Yep, he just left before you got here to go sneak into the bank, but Mai and Ty Lee where headed that way so..." Sokka looked away again as his sentence trailed off, but we both got the picture. Zuko could very well get captured and or killed if Jet and his goons caught him.

* * *

_'No! What is he doing? Jet's going to kill him!' _I thought to myself as I watched Zuko out of the corner of my eye. He had stood up and I had no doubt that Jet would see him.

"Look boss!" The tall man, known as Pipsqueak, exclaimed as he pointed over to Zuko.

Jet's other goon, the short one known as The Duke, looked over to where his friend was pointing and said,"Yeah, boss look." That's when Zuko turned around and ran for it. Jet wasn't fast enough getting out of his chair to catch a glimpse of him and completely missed seeing him.

_'Man, that boy can run fast.'_

Jet growled. "I don't see anybody."

"Their telling the truth," Mai said as she and Ty Lee came running into the bank. "We just saw someone run out of here."

Jet glared at all of them. "Then why didn't any of you go after them?"

"We-" Mai started to answer but was interrupted by Jet.

"Just go after them and bring them back here! I didn't really want an answer!" He yelled at them.

"But-"

"Go!" Mai, Pipsqueak, Ty Lee, and The Duke all ran out of the bank.

Jet picked up his walkie talkie off the desk and pressed down the 'speak' button on it as he talked into it. "Attention everyone, it seems we have someone loose in our mall. I need all of you to try and find this person or persons and bring them to me."

_'Oh no. That can't be good.'_

* * *

I could hear Jet's goons talking about me as I ran out of the bank, but strangely I didn't hear anyone coming after me. Then I passed Mai and Ty Lee, who also didn't come after me. They did something more along the lines of just watching me run by them. That was a little unexpected, but at least I could get back to me and Sokka's hiding spot without anybody following.

When I got to our hideout, I didn't see anybody there at first. Then I went behind the plant, that's when a tan dark hand shot out and pulled me down.

"Ow! What the-" I stopped talking as I looked into the most wonderful blue eyes I had ever seen. I must have been staring because someone asked,"Sparky, are you alright?" I blinked and saw the owner of those eyes, Katara. She was looking away from me, blushing. I cleared my throat and responded to Toph,"Yeah, I"m alright."

"Good, so whatcha find out for us?" she asked.

"Us?"

"Yeah, us. Since we're all locked in the mall together with crazy people, we should probably stick together and figure out a plan."

Well, when she put it that way it made complete sense. "Um, okay? Well, Jet had two of his goons at his side when I saw him and Mai and Ty Lee were coming to the bank as I ran pass them."

"How many captives are there?" Sokka quickly asked me.

"Six."

"I know who five are. Who's the last one?"

"Who ever was running the bank when Jet took over the mall," I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. That makes sense." I rolled my eyes. '_Ya think?'_

"Zu-" Katara started to say when a voice only five feet away yelled, "I found them! They're hiding behind a plant!"

"Run!" Sokka yelled as he bolted out of our hiding place. I did what Sokka said and started running, letting my feet carry me away from our hiding spot.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka just ran to who knows where, while me and Toph are still behind the plant. _'Thank you Sokka and Zuko for ditching us,' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. The only good thing about them ditching us was that Mai and Ty Lee went after them instead of us_. _The bad part about it, that left us with huge muscular dude and the puny midget guy. They where just standing there, waiting for us to come out.

Toph pulled on my arm and whispered, "Lets move Sugarqueen, their gonna kill us any moment." I nodded and we both got up and started to run back the way we came. Behind us, I could hear heavy footsteps.

"Come back here!" came a small demanding yell, probably from the short guy.

Toph looked back over her shoulder. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"Little girl! Come back here!" The bigger guy growled as he ran after us. Him and his friend where a good 10 yards or so away from us.

Toph ran closer to me and whispered, "Sweetness, we need to run faster and find a good store to hide in." I nodded and sped up when she did. We were getting further and further away from them. Then all the sudden, Toph yanked my arm and pulled me into a store.

"What are we doing in here, Toph? There's no where to hide!" I whispered/shouted at her.

She ignored me and grabbed two of the manicans from their stands and shoved them under the counter of the cash register. Then she went to stand where they were standing and started to strip herself down to her underwear .

I was shocked. "Toph!"

"Katara, just do it! Unless you wanna die!" She used my real name, she must mean business.

I sighed and went over to stand where she was, then I started to strip. Once we got down to our underwear and stopped stripping, we could hear shouts and the footsteps of Jet's goons not to far away. I looked at Toph for direction. "What do we do now?"

She smirked at me. "We take a pose and don't move." Then she struck a pose with both hands on her hips. I followed her example and stuck a pose, but I put only my right hand on my hip.

A deep voice that was just outside of the store called out, "I think they went into this store, Victoria Secret." That's our hiding spot.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey**! Ruby of Raven **here**!**

I know ya guys want to see more, so **Review! Please give me suggestions on which store I should have Sokka and Zuko hide in!**

Sorry for the late update. My mom keeps on grounding my from the computer. I'm actually suppose to be grounded from it right now :) but she's not home right now.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11: One Down, 11 More To Go

**Chapter 11:** **One Down, 11 More To Go**

Katara's POV

The buff dude walked into the store first, he was followed shortly after by the midget guy. "Are you sure they came in here?" the smaller of the two asked.

The other one nodded. "I'm sure." They started walking toward us, looking around the store for any sign of us. The big guy saw us and his eyes widened. _'Oh shit! He can see us! He knows! What now?'_ I thought frantically to myself.

"The Duke, look," he said as he pointed to where we were posing.

His friend looked over at where he was pointing and his eyes also widened. "Wow, those are some hot, realistic manicans." They both walked up to us. I guess they didn't really see what we looked like while they where chasing us.

"How did they make them so hot?" the big one asked as he went behind us to get a good look at our butts. I wanted so much just to hit him for checking me out like that.

"I don't know. How did they make the boobs so realistic? That's what I would like to know," The Duke said as he stared at Toph's breasts. Then he reached out and touched one. Big Mistake. She growled at him and punched him square in the face which knocked him to the floor unconscious.

"The Duke!" the one behind me yelled. I spun around and slapped him hard across the face. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Take that you asshole!" I yelled at him as I jumped down from where I was standing with Toph.

He looked enraged now and pulled out his gun. I stared at him in horror. I was going to die in Victoria's Secret. How's that for weird?

"Oh no you don't!" Toph exclaimed as she jumped onto his shoulders and put a pink bra over his eyes.

"Aw! Get off of me!" He yelled as he tried to get her off his shoulders while he was practically blind.

She grabbed the gun that was in one of his hands reaching for her. "I'll take that," she said. Then she jumped off of him.

The guy pulled the bra down so that it was hanging around his neck. "There you are little girl!" he bellowed at us. Then he spotted the gun in Toph's hand. "Oh No."

Toph smirked. "Oh yes."

He then quickly took off the bra hang around his neck and threw it at Toph's face. "Hey!" she yelled as it hit her. When we looked back to where the guy was standing, we saw that he had run for it while we where distracted. "Awe, no fair!"

I patted her on the shoulder. "There, there Toph. There will be plenty of other opportunities for you to kick another guys ass," I told her.

She sighed. "I know, but at least I got one of them," she said with a smile.

We went over to where the midget lay unconscious on the ground. One thing I immediately noticed as Toph started to tie him up with his own belt was the necklace he was wearing that seemed to have a flashlight, or something, on the black chain it was on. I knelt down and took the flashlight thing into my hand. I found that it had a button on it, so I pressed it and a blue light came out of one end.

"Woah, Katara. Look," Toph said, pointing at his small arm that the blue light was hitting.

I looked to see that there was numbers, like a code, on his arm. "Weird," I said as I got out my phone to put in the number codes.

* * *

Sokka's POV

'_Where to hide? Where to hide?' _I asked myself as I ran through different parts of the mall. '_Think Sokka! Think!'_

"Come back here Cutie!" Ty Lee yelled from a good distance away.

I needed somewhere to hide. I couldn't run forever. Then the huge ball pit came into view. _'Hey, I used to play in there as a little kid all the time. In fact, I remember losing my first baby tooth in there. Hhhmmm... I wonder if it's still there?'_ I wondered to myself as I skidded to a halt in front of it.

"Hey Cutie! Wait for me!" Came Ty Lee's voice, sounding closer than before.

_'If I'm gonna hide I better do it now.' _So, I took a deep breath and jumped into the sea of multicolored balls.

About a minute or so later, I heard Ty Lee's voice coming from right outside the ball pit. "Yo, Dark and Handsome!" she called out. "Where'd you go?" I crossed my fingers and silently prayed she wouldn't find me, but of course the the universe seems to hate me and loves to prove me wrong all the time. "You're in the ball pit aren't you? Well, if that's the way you want to play it..." I heard her jump in just a few feet away from where I was hiding. "...then I'll play it that way, Cutie." I cringed. _'Oh, God! Please help me!'_

* * *

Zuko's POV

'_Why do I have to be the one to have Mai chasing after me? I could easily deal with Ty Lee or those other two guys, but no. I had to have 'the girl who throws daggers' come after me,' _I thought to myself as I jumped over a seat in one of the many seating areas in the mall. Do to me being a free runner, I was easily out running Mai. Out running her isn't enough though, I need to find a place to hide.

I was coming up to the store called Macy's. I sighed. It wasn't a perfect place to hide but it would have to do.

Once inside the store, I headed straight downstairs and into the kid's section. I figured it'd be the last place she'd look for me. _'Now where do I hide here?'_ I asked myself.

"Zuko!" Mai called as she started to come down the escalator.

Silently cursing myself, I crawled under the hanger rack that was made so that it was a complete circle and cloths hung on it. I staid, crouched down like that in the middle of the enclosed clothing rack as Mai slowly surveyed the area.

"I know your down here Zuko. I know you where the one at the bank. It doesn't have to be this way you know? You can still join us," Mai told me. "Don't be stupid Zuko and try to fight us. You know you won't win."

_'That's what she thinks,' _I thought as I glared at the direction her voice was coming from.

Mai sighed. "Zuko, this is your last chance. If you don't take it, then-then I'll have to find you and drag you all the way back to the bank and trust me you don't want that." She paused for a few moments, trying to see if I would come out of hiding and do what she asked of me. She should have known better than to deliver threats to me. I've had enough threats from my sister and Ozai. I've had enough of this hide and go seek game too. It's about time I stop hiding. So, I stood up and now Mai could see me.

* * *

Katara's POV

"Toph, maybe it's about time we called the cops," I said after we put the little guy into one of the dressing rooms and we got ourselves fully clothed again.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but what's the rush? I'm haven' fun kicking bad guy butt. We should really do this kind of stuff more often._"_

I smiled. "True, but we should at least let them know what where doing, right? I mean, there's probably a ton of police cars and stuff surrounding the place_._"

She scoffed. "They haven't been much help, have they Sweetness?"

I rolled my blue eyes at her. "Well yeah, but that's because they have hostages."

"Exactly. So what good is it if we tell them that where taking out some of the bad guys?" she asked me.

I glared at her and threw up my hands in exasperation. "I don't know! But it's gotta be some good!"

"Woah, chill Sugarqueen. Just go call the cops if you really wanna that badly."

"I will!" I shouted at her. She just rolled her green eyes at me and smirked.

I pulled out my cell phone again, but this time I dialed the numbers 911. It rung once before someone picked up. "Hello, this is Roku County's Police Station. What's your emergency?" a young woman's voice asked.

"Hi, I'm Katara Waters and I'm in 'The White Lotus Mall'. An ex boyfriend of mine has taken over the mall with some other people we know and me and my friends are trying to stop them."

"Oh! Well, please hold for a moment as I patch you through to the Sheriff," the voice told me.

"Sure."

A couple of seconds later a male voice said, "Hello, this is Sheriff Iroh. Who am I speaking with?"

"Katara Waters."

"I hear that you're in the Mall that's been taken over by your ex boyfriend, is that correct?" he asked me.

"Yep."

"Can you tell me how many people are in the mall with you who are not captive by..."

"Jet."

"By Jet."

"Sure. Well, there's me, Toph, my older brother named Sokka, and Zuko."

It took him awhile to respond to my answer. "D-did you say Zuko?"

I looked at Toph who just asked, "What he want?"

I put a finger to my lips as a way to tell her to stop talking. I then answered his question, "Yeah, I said Zuko."

"Zuko with the black hair and big scar on his face?"

"Yeah," I answered uncertainly. "Why?"

He sighed. "Because I'm his Uncle."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven** here!

Long time no see.

**I would like to thank:**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT** for the idea's of where Zuko and Sokka should hide. But I already had the Ball Pit idea in mind before you reviewed and told me to do it, but thank you.

**And everybody else who reviewed and gave me suggestions.**

**I would also like to thank **

**Lazypoo** **and Ninjamis (who ever you guys are) for telling me to start writing some more of this awesome story again. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Uncle?

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven **here**!**

Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been having computer problems and I've been busy. Well, I hope ya like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Uncle?**

Katara's POV

My mouth was open in shock. "Wait. You're his Uncle?"

"Yes, and now I'm even more concerned about this situation. Where is he now? I want to speak to him," he said.

"Oh, um... Last time I saw him was when he ran from our hiding spot with Mai on his heels."

"And Mai is...?"

"A bad guy who can throw knives." I winced. That did not sound like a good situation to be in and I could only imagine how it sounded to him.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Mai, turning around to see where I was standing, smiled. "I knew you'd make the right decision."

I came out of the clothing rack and headed over to where she was standing. "Your right, I have." I was now standing right in front of her with a smile of my own on my face.

"I thought so," she told me as she started to close the distance between us. Thats when I kicked her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground, letting out a yelp of suprise. Before she could get up, I sat on her stomach and used one of my hands to hold both of hers above her head. She couldn't throw her knives at me and she couldn't get me off of her. I had her pinned.

"I have made the right decision. The decision not trust you."

Her golden eyes narrowed in anger. "Get off of me."

I smirked. "No, I don't think I will." I grabbed one of the knives that I saw attached to her arm and put it to her neck.

"You wouldn't dare," she said as she tried to get me off of her, but to no avail.

"You're right, I wouldn't dare unless you do what I say and answer my questions. It's your choice."

Glaring she said,"That doesn't really give me to much of a choice then doesn't it?"

My smirk widened."Nope, it doesn't."

* * *

Sokka's POV

"Cutie, I know you're in here! Come out, come out where ever you are," Ty Lee called out to me as she moved the balls around in the ball pit, trying to find me. Moving closer with each step she took, I knew it was only of matter of time till she would find me.

_'Think Sokka! Use your brain! How do you get out of this mess?'_

"Cutie!" she called out once again, still moving around the colorful balls.

I was gonna have to come up for more air in of a matter seconds, but what was I to do with Ty Lee still up there? _'I got it!' _I suddeny thought.

I arose from my hidding place two feet away from where Ty Lee stood waist deep in the pit. "There you are Cutie!" I glared at her and grabbed an arm full of the plastic balls. I grabbed one of them and took aim. "Ball fight!" I yelled and started pelting her with them.

"Ah!" she yelp as a yellow one hit her. "Eep!" A blue one hit her and she put up her arms to protect her face. "Ow!" a red one hit her hard in the stomach. This continued as I continued to attack her with the small balls.

* * *

Suki's POV

Jet paced back and forth in the front of the bank.

All of us captives were moved to the back room after Zuko left. I could hear Jet loudly ask, "Where are Mai, Ty Lee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak? They should all be back by now."

The tomboy who road in on the skateboard answered, "Relax Jet. There probably just taking there time and having fun playing cat and mouse."

I hoped that it wasn't true. I hoped that Zuko and who ever else was still in the mall were actually kicking Jet's goons butts. I hoped that if Sokka was here in the mall that he was safe. I hoped for a lot of things that I prayed would come true. Hopefully they would, but I knew that the odds weren't in my favor.

* * *

Katara's POV

"What!" Iroh exclaimed. I knew he wouldn't take it well.

"I know it doesn't sound good, but I promise that he's fine," I tried to tell him when we both knew I had no idea if Zuko was okay or not.

He sighed a sad sigh and said, "I suppose I should be looking on the bright side instead of the bad side."

That made me smile a bit. "Yeah, look on the possitive side."

"Yes. Well, thank you very much Miss Katara. Please keep me updated."

"Will do. I'll call you back when I hear back from Zuko," I told him.

"Thank you. Good Bye for now."

"Yeah, bye." We both hung up.

Toph sighed.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "You didn't tell them that we kicked some bad guy butt. I'm disappointed in you."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Well, sorry if I forgot after the police guy told me he was Zuko's Uncle."

"Really?" She smiled. "Cool."

"Yeah, but he was really worried about him." I frowned.

"Yet, calling him didn't really do us much good now did it? They can't do anything to help us can they?" Toph smirked at me.

I glared at her but admited I was wrong anyway. "Yes, it didn't really do us much good."

She smiled. "I knew it."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey! It's **Ruby of Raven** here**! **

Hope ya liked the chapter. It might be awhile till I update it again. So I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	13. Chapter 13: 3 Down, 9 to Go

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** Here!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been busy with stuff.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 13: 3 Down, 9 to Go**

Katara's POV

We are now running to get to the store called Sears at the other end of the mall. We need to get the tools to stop these people and that's the place to do it. Toph and I couldn't wait to kick more bad guy ass. On our way over there, we pasted the entrance to Macy's, and guess who we found? Zuko! He had just gotten done with tying up Mai with belts he found in the store.

"I'm guessing you got rid of the guys after you?" he asked when he saw us.

"We got one Sparky, just like you," Toph said, finally coming to a halt in front of the store right next to me.

He wore a puzzled expression on his face. "But there was two-"

"One ran away before I could clobber him."

"Ah," he said with a nod.

"Did you see the codes on Mai's arm?" I asked him.

"Codes?" he asked, once again, looking puzzled. He obviously hadn't looked for any on her arms or anything like that.

I rolled my eyes at him and went over to where Mai sat on the floor with a shirt in her mouth to keep her from talking. I rolled up one of her sleeves and used the necklace I got from the midget guy to make the codes visible. Then I entered the codes into my cell phone.

"You didn't tell me anything about any codes," Zuko said as he glared at Mai. Toph and I raised an eyebrow at this. "What? I forced her to tell me everything she knew about Jet's plan."

"Yet, she neglected to tell you about the codes on her arm," Toph said, smirking at Zuko's annoyance.

"Guys! We don't have time for this. We have to find Sokka on our way over to Sears," I told them.

"Sears?"

"We'll explain on the way, Sparky. Now let's move it! You too SugarQueen!" Toph called over her shoulder as she started running again.

* * *

Sokka's POV

"Sokka! What the hell are you doing?" someone behind me asked, but I was too busy pelting Ty Lee with balls to see who it was.

"Pelting this bitch with some balls," I told them.

Ty Lee was edging toward the edge of the ball pit with each ball I threw at her. "Hey! I'm not a dog!" she yelled at me, still covering her face. "Stop it! I'm going to have bruises all over my skin tomorrow. That's not good for my complexion!"

"Does it look like I care?"

She scowled at me. "You-" She didn't finish what she wanted to say to me because at that moment Zuko pulled her out of the ball pit and wrestled her to the ground.

I blinked in surprise and put down the colorful balls. "How did you-"

"Sokka!" someone called. I turned around to look at the owner of the voice and was met with a hug. It was then that I realized it was my sister, Katara, who was hugging me. I then returned the hug.

"Hey, sis. You okay?"

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she let go of me and started to get out of the ball pit.

"So you just jumped in here to hug me and then quickly get out?"

"Yup, basically. Why?" she asked, now out of the ball pit.

I shrugged. "Just making sure I got things straight." Then I got out of the pit too.

"Hey Snoozles. I see you handled that rather well," Toph told me. She was standing over by Zuko who was pinning Ty Lee to the ground. Ty Lee wasn't taking being pinned to the floor very well so she was, of course, cussing up a storm at him that nobody knew was in her vocabulary.

"How come I didn't think to do that?" I asked to know one in particular as I drew nearer to the scene with Katara.

"Because you knew that you weren't stronger than her," Toph told me with a smirk.

"Toph!" my voice cracked as I said her name in anger.

Katara tried to hold back her giggle when my voice cracking but did a poor job hiding it. When she recovered, she told us,"Knock it off you two. We have to figure out what to do with Ty Lee and what to tie her up with."

"Well," Zuko said. "I don't have any rope on me or any chains so I'm guessing they're both out of the question." He looked up from his position, still pinning Ty Lee to the ground.

"Do you know how bad rope burn would be for my skin?" Ty Lee asked with a glare directed at us.

We all rolled our eyes at her. "Does anyone have any ducktape?" Toph asked. We all shook our heads. "Damn."

"Oh! I know what we should do! We can tie her up with some clothes from a clothing store. Look, Wet Seal is right over there," I said, pointing over at the the store.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Well, we're done tieing up Ty Lee and throwing her into a changing room. That's good news, right? The bad news is that Jet has sent out more of his goons to come track us down, but they haven't found us yet so that's good. Then there's the fact that Toph and Katara still haven't filled me and Sokka in on their plan. All I know is that we're heading over to Sears.

"Why are we heading over to Sears?" I finally asked them.

"We're heading over there to get some tools," Katara told me.

"Tools to do what?"

"To kick some bad guy ass!" Top piped in.

"Sshh! Not so loud. The enemys could be any where. Remeber, we're in enemy territory," Sokka whispered.

I rolled my eyes along with everyone else. "Yeah, because the enemy puppies in the pet shop could tollay kill us," I said sarcasticaly as we ran by it.

"Hey! Those are enemy puppies!"

"Can we please focus!" Katara yelled at us.

"Man, what got up your ass, Sweetness?" Toph asked.

Katara shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Aang and Suki."

"Katara, they're going to be fine," I told her.

She smiled at me. "Thanks Zuko."

"Hey Lover Birds! Stop talking, more running," Toph demanded.


	14. Chapter 14: It's for You

**Chapter 14: It's for You**

Katara's POV

"They're close Toph. I can feel it," I told her as we hid in an aisle, armed with dangerous toys that we managed to get out of their boxes with our car keys.

Toph was practically jumping up and down with evil glee. "I know, I can't wait."

"Yeah, and-"

"I like big butts and I can't deny-"

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. I recognized the caller ID to be Zuko's Uncle. I mentally slapped myself right then. _'I forgot to tell Zuko about him.' _I flipped it open and answered it with a, "Hello?"

"Ah! Miss Katara, I'm glad to hear from you. I was starting to get worried," he told me.

"Yeah, good to see you too. Listen, this isn't really-"

"I know, but I have to know if my nephew is okay. If he's with you? May I speak to him?" he asked, nothing but worry in his voice.

"Uuuhhh..." I looked to Toph for the answer, not sure if I should risk leaving my position. She shook her head, her short black hair whipping wildly as she did so. "Sure, one sec." Toph scoffed at me and rolled her eyes. I ignored her and got up to take off running to where Zuko was stationed.

* * *

Zuko's POV

"Zuko!" I turned around to see Katara running towards me, cell phone in hand.

"Katara? What's wrong?" I asked as she stopped in front of me, huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. She handed me the phone and I assumed I was supposed to take it and answer it. So that's what I did and as soon as I took her cell phone, she stood back up and ran back the way she came. "Hello?"

"Zuko!"

My eyes widened in bewilderment. "Uncle?" I couldn't believe it. How did he get Katara's cell phone number when even I don't have it? Also, why didn't he just call mine? I've got my cell phone on me._ 'Wait.'_ I patted my pants pockets, only feeling my car keys, my wallet, and my iPod in them. _'Shit. Where the hell is my phone?'_

"Hello? Zuko, are you still there?" My Uncle's voice snapped me back to our conversation.

I sighed, running my hand through my messy hair. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay, but why didn't you call me sooner? I've been trying to call you, yet you don't answer," he said, clearly confused.

"Um... well..." Wow, this was embarrassing. That was a new cell phone I just lost too.

"You lost it didn't you?" Dammit! How'd he know?

"Yeah, so how'd you-?"

"Nephew, you've never been the most organized person in the world," the jolly old man told me. I could just see him smiling at his little joke.

"Point taken. So, now that you know I'm alright-"

"Hold on a second nephew," he told me, completely interrupting me. I sighed as I waited, only hearing a muffled conversation. A minute or two later I heard the phone being handed off to someone else.

"Hello?" I asked in irritation.

"Hello, this is Commander Zhao of Florida Swat. Who am I speaking with?"

"Zhao?" I gawked. This was the guy who was my dad's best friend before he was thrown in jail. Last I saw him; he was just a regular police officer. How'd he become the Commander of state Florida's Swat Team?

"Yes, Zhao. Now who am I speaking with?" he asked, clearly starting to lose his patients.

I scowled. "This is Zuko Agni."

I heard him laugh on the other end of the line. "Ozai's kid? Man, I haven't seen you since the accident." I growled in response. "I guess you probably haven't changed much. Still got a nasty temper, don't you?"

"What do you want?" I snapped, only proving his assumption correct.

Zhao's voice became as cold as ice as he spoke this next sentence, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm about to send my men in, so you can leave the rest to us."

"What?" We've come too far to just let someone else take over and take out Jet and his goons. No, this has become personal. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will," he said, clearly smirking on the other end.

"Look, just give us a half an hour to at least try and take the rest of them out, then you and your men can come in and take care of the rest," I told him.

I could hear him mutter something under his breath that sounded like "stupid teenagers" and some swear words to go with it, but unltimately he said, "Fine, half an hour," and hung up. I sighed in relief. _'Now we can carry on our plans without any further interruptions.'_

A whistle was then sounded from somewhere near the entrance. "They're here," I whispered to myself as I got into position, ready to strike.

* * *

Jet's POV

I just sounded the whistle, the signal to attack. I know they're here and when we find them, we'll kill them. "Let's go Freedom Fighters. Katara and Toph are in there somewhere." They grunted or nodded in response and ran inside. I stayed behind a little ways, making my way inside the store slowly and quietly.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy lately with homework, volleyball practice, and getting sucked into the magical world of books. So please forgive me.

**Review** and I might update faster!


	15. Chapter 15: Lots of Hits

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven** here**!**

Sorry for the long wait, but I think it was worth it. Hope you like this chapter! **Read and Review!**

I do not own any part of **Avatar the Last Airbender** or the movie **Paul Blart Mall Cop**.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lots of Hits**

Jet's POV

Even though I couldn't see it, I sure could hear something happening as I walked past the jewelry department. It sounds like it's coming from the lawn care part of the store.

"Ah!" I hear one of my men yell from some part of the store. I sped up my pace, gun in hand, ready to shoot if needed.

"Fuck!" another scream from someone else. I was now all out running. Whatever was going down, we were losing. Those two are definitely going to die now.

I came to the source of their screams and the sounds of a... is-is that a motor? Suddenly, I realized the sound was coming closer and it was closing in on me from behind.

Whirling around, I came face to face with a crazy lawnmower. No one was using it, it just had a mind of it's own and it was coming straight for me. "Shit!" I breathed and started running, not caring to find out what happened to my men anymore.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Sokka and I are laughing our asses off!

"Did you see his face?" Sokka asked me after Jet ran off.

"Ha! Of course I did, it was hilarious!" I told him before I decided to take off after Jet, having dealt with his other four goons before him already. "Come on Sokka!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!"

* * *

Jet's POV

I finally was able to ditch that stupid lawnmower by diving behind the cash register. Who the hell makes a lawnmower come after someone? That's just crazy! Those Bitches must have a death wish.

"Yo! Jet! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice.

I risked a peek over the counter and saw Zuko standing there with a paintball gun in his hands. What's he doing here? Did he change his mind and come to help? And why is he carrying a fucking paint ball gun?

I stood up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

His head snapped in my direction and he smirked. "Looking for you."

"Why? You come to help?" I admit, I'm a bit skeptical of this guy. He didn't meet us at the bank like we planned and now he decides to show up. Something's not right, but I don't want to shoot the guy before I'm absolutely sure what side he's on.

"I came to help someone, yes," he answered.

I grimaced. I have a feeling that someone is not me. "It's not me, is it?" I already knew the answer before it came but I was hoping that I might be wrong.

"Yep." I knew it. "Now Sokka!"

"Huh?" I turned around just in time to be met with a chest full of paint. I stumbled backwards but ended up falling after being tripped by Zuko. He caught me and took my gun.

"Guess you won't need this anymore since there's no way you'll make it to the Camon Islands," he said with satisfaction.

I growled in anger and elbowed him in the ribs, making him loosen his grip on me and stumble back a bit as I took back my gun. I then took a few steps away from him so I was no longer in danger of being hit by him. Clicking the safety off on my gun, I aimed it so that I could easily shoot either one of them if I so chose to. "Good try, but not good enough I'm afraid."

Zuko made the slightest move to come get me and I quickly focused my aim on him. He'd be the first to go, I decided, smirking. "Say bye, bye," I told him as I started to pull the trigger and-

**"BOOM!"** I was thrown back and hit something, hard. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was covered in debris and the place was in shambles. Smoke covered the place making it almost impossible to see anything. I had to get out of there before anymore close calls happened.

So I stood up and started running. On my way out I spotted Smellerbee running to come see what had happened. "Smellerbee! Don't some back until they're dead!" I yelled as I passed her. I needed to get back to where the captives were. Someone has been snitching.

* * *

Katara's POV **ten** **minutes earlier**

_Katara_

_Jet just left w/ 8 of his goons to come get u._ Read Suki's first text she sent me as we were heading over to Sears. Her newest one read, _Jet's planning on using the credit card codes to make ton of cash in Camon Islands. Jet will take us w/ him._

"What?" I gaped.

"What's up Sweetness?" Toph asked.

I told her to be quiet as I got out my walkie-talkie. I pressed the talk button and asked, "Can you guys hear me?"

There was static for a minute before I got a response of, "Yep," and "Watcha need?"

"Okay, guys. I just got a text from Suki. She said that Jet's going to use the credit card codes to make a lot of money in the Camon Islands and is going to take them with him."

There was static for another minute before I got a reply of, "What the Fuck!" from my brother.

I rolled my eyes and told them I had to go and put away my walkie-talkie. I could start to hear four of Jet's goons coming up the escalator. I grinned one of Toph's evil grins'. _'This will be fun!'_

"Hey! I heard something over hear," said a voice I definitely remember.

"I heard it too Pipsqeak," another goon said.

Toph growled at the familiar name. She really didn't seem happy to see him again. "Charge!" she yelled, leaping out from behind her hiding spot behind a display for the board game called 'Monopoly'.

I followed her lead and soon we were both in a battle of epic proportions.

Deadly gun shots were sounded, but none of them hit us (all of them seem to have really bad aim, lucky for us). So we seemed to be winning even if it was four against two. Make that three against two. Toph just shot a guy in the head and he fell backwards, hitting his head hard on the floor. Now make that two against two. I just shot a girl in the butt which knocked her off balance and then Pipsqueak accidentally bumped into her making her fall down the escalator, so... yeah.

"Looks like it's just two against two now," I told them. Pipsqeak chose this time to take another shot at me so I ducked down into an aisle.

Toph took now as her moment to charge the guy while he was distracted with shooting at me. She tackled the guy to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh. The guy was easily three times her size, yet she still managed to take his ass down.

I decided I needed to distract the other guy so he didn't shoot at Toph while she was taking care of business. So I went out into the open and yelled, "Hey, Jackass! There's still one more!" That got the guys attention and he started to aim his gun at me. I had to do something quick, this was the one bad guy out of all of them who actually had an 'okay' aim.

**"BOOM!" **I fell to the ground, hard. When I opened my eyes, I saw that everything, including me, was covered in debris. Looking around some more, I could just make out Toph's form as she got up off the floor. I started to walk towards her but I, luckily, stopped myself just in time before I would have fell through a hole in the floor. _'Well now I know where the guy who was about to shoot me went,' _I thought.

"Toph!" I yelled. "What just happened?"

The smoke started to clear just enough for me to make out a smirk on her face as she came closer to me, avoiding the hole. "A plan gone totally right."

I stared at her in disbelief. "You set that bomb up?"

She laughed. "Who else?"


	16. Chapter 16: Poor Sokka

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven** here!

Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long! You guys probably all hate me now. :( I hope not. I mean, this chapter may not be long, but at least I updated and hopefully you **read and review**!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Poor Sokka**

**Jet's POV**

"Alright, which one of you snitched?" I questioned as I entered the room full of captives. Their eyes all widened at the gun I had in my hand. "Well? Who's been talking to Zuko? Hm?" Their eyes all seemed to widen even further. That only proved I was right. "Who was it? Was it you, Sweetheart?" I asked as I pointed the gun at Suki, stepping into the room further. They all seemed to gasp as if what I was doing was shocking to them. You'd think these people would have realized that someone who's holding them hostage is indeed going to, at some point, pull something like this on one of them.

Rolling my eyes at their stupidity, I moved on to someone who would actually give me answers.

"Hey, hey! No-no! I'm not the one you want!" Hahn told me as I turned the gun on him. He raised his hands as if to say, _'You've got the wrong guy, officer. D__on't shoot.'_

I rolled my eyes at him and moved so I'd have a better aim at him with my gun. Of course, he noticed this and probably pissed his pants.

"Please! It's all Suki! S-she's the one you want. She's been texting Katara and them. I-I had nothing to do with it." I glanced at Suki, she looking like she was trying to bite her tongue and not say anything. That's a first. I am definitely on the right track now. So, I pushed the gun up against his head to see what else I could get him to spill, and maybe get him to shit his pants a little.

"The cell phone, it's underneath her left leg! You've got to believe me!" he pleaded with me. What an idiot.

I smirked and grabbed Suki's cell phone out from under her left leg, just like he said. Best part about that was that I got to almost touch her butt. Yeah, I'm a pervert. Deal with it.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Aww," I moaned as I tried to tell what the heck just happened. I was covered in white stuff from the ceiling, plaster maybe? Not only that, but I had a serious headache as well. Where's Tylenol when you need it?

A fit of coughing from nearby suddenly caught my attention. I looked to my right to find Sokka sitting there, all covered in this white stuff like I was.

"Sokka, you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me like he was just now noticing me. "I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

I cracked a smile at that. Sokka would be okay. At least, that's what I thought until I saw the large part of the ceiling that was crushing his one leg. "Um... Sokka?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

He stared at me. "What do you mean? I just said I felt like a bus hit me."

"No, you said you felt like a truck hit you. Besides," I told him, "that's not the point. I mean, do you feel any pain?"

Sokka just shrugged, but I could see that as he thought about it a bit longer he seemed to realize something wasn't quite right. "I can't really move my leg...," he murmured. His eyes widened as the sudden realization sunk in. "I can't feel my LEG!"

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"I can't feel my LEG!" Sokka cried from somewhere down below, down below near the hole in the floor! Oh crap!

"Toph-"

"Way ahead of you, Sweetness," she said, over by the escalator, already waiting for me.

I nodded and we both set off down to where my brother's cries were coming from. As soon as we arrived we immediately saw the problem. Some of the ceiling had my brother's leg trapped under it. It was, probably, broken. Gran Gran's going to kill me.

"Yo! Mind helping me get this ceiling off of him?" Zuko asked from where he stood trying to get some of the ceiling off of Sokka.

Toph laughed. "Sparkles, having some trouble?" He scowled at her and grunted in response.

Seeing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Zuko, Toph went over to help him while Sokka just whimpered from the pain he was in. "What a wimp," Toph told him.

"Hey! It hurts! I'd like to see you put up with this kind of pain," Sokka argued.

I rolled my eyes and went over to help them as I put in my two cents. "Sokka's never broken a bone in his body before."

"Guess that explains everything," Zuko said in amusement as he gave me a lopsided smile that made my heart flutter. Man, I act like a silly school girl around him.

"Just hurry up!" Sokka said impatiently.

With a sigh, everyone settled into a comfortable silence as we continued to take bits and pieces of the ceiling off my brother's leg. Five minutes pasted us by and we were left with now having to deal with my brother's badly broken leg. It was bent in a sickening way.

Toph let out a low whistle at the sight. "Wow. You've really done it this time, Snoozles."

"I had nothing to do with this," he told her.

She rolled her eyes which then settled on me. "Sugarqueen, play doctor to your brother, would ya?"

"Play doctor?" Zuko questioned.

"Yeah, everyone knows Sweetness wants to be a doctor when she grows up. This will be great practice for her."

Sokka scoffed from his spot on the floor. "Sure, just use me as a test dummy!"

Toph shrugged. "It's not that far of a stretch for you."

"Hey!"


	17. Chapter 17: Heroes

**Chapter 17: Heroes**

**Katara's POV**

"Okay, that's as good as it's gonna get." Actually, Sokka's foot doesn't really look all that bad now that it's all cleaned and wrapped. So I don't know what he's complaining about.

"No! Katara, it's too tight!"

"It's suppose to be tight, Sokka. It keeps it from falling off your leg." It's official, my brothers an idiot.

"It's too uncomfortable. How are you supposed to become a doctor if all your patients aren't satisfied with your service?" I could just feel everyone in the groups eyes roll.

Toph, who's been unusually quiet this whole time, chose now to shut him up. "Complain later, Snoozels. We've got to come up with a new game plan."

"Like we even had one before," Zuko, who's lounging on a display case full of jewelry, put in.

"Can it Sparkles." His only reply to that was to sit up and glare at her.

"Well, since I'm the plan guy-"

"Shut up, Sokka! I am not letting you go out their risking your life with a broken foot." It was clear to everyone that my word on that was final. Meaning that Sokka, who's sitting on the floor with said broken leg, wasn't going anywhere I didn't deem safe.

Zuko cleared his throat to try and break the awkward atmosphere I'd created with my little outburst. "Let's think about the plan guys. Okay? Now, we know that Jet's still got the captives-"

"And there's still one more of his goons left," Toph added.

"Right. So, it's clear to everyone that the only people left to get rid of those two and free the captives are me, Katara, and Toph. I think-"

"One of us will have to stay with Snoozles," Toph added in, again.

"Yes! Now will you let me-"

"-finish what you're saying."

Zuko growled, left his spot on top of the display case and reached to grab Toph. However, I reached him before he could do anything. "Calm down, Zuko. Toph's just playing," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed to relax under it.

"I-I know. But can we all just get serious for once, though? Our friends are in danger and she's playing around like nothings going on." I could see and feel all that frustration coming off of him. I didn't like it, but he was right. This whole time we'd been playing it like it was a game. We needed to stop. It was playing around that got Sokka hurt. I mean, it's not like we seriously needed to set a bomb off, but Toph thought it would be a surprise kind of attack and that it would be fun.

Sokka sighed and said, "Listen Zuko. You know it's just our way of dealing with things. We're teenagers, not adults. Maybe we should just let the cops-"

My crush jerked away from me then, my touch no longer wanted. "No! We're not just teenagers! Don't you see? We're more than that. We are heroes, people that our friends and family are counting on. I am not going to just leave it to that Bastard Zhao to do. I thought we all felt the same way, but I guess I was wrong." With that the scarred teen ran out of the store.

I felt like crying right about then. Toph must have sensed it too because she said, "Go after him."

"What?"

"Go after your prince. I'll take care of Snoozles here."

I blinked, not sure if I should believe her. "Really?"

"Yeah, you go kick their asses for me," she said with a smile and a wink.

I nodded my thanks and went after my so called 'prince', faintly hearing my brothers' calls of 'stay safe' and 'I love you' as I left.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

What was I thinking? Just leaving them there like that. I can't believe I just left Kata- them. I can't believe I just left **them**. I don't even know were to start. I'm unarmed and without a plan. No wonder why Uncle says I never think anything through. Why can't I just be like Sokka for one minute and come up with an ingenious/insane plan?

Okay. Stop it, Zuko. No more pity party, deep breath. Relax.

Hey, where am I anyway? Looking to my left I see the Hot Topic store. Huh... I hadn't realize I ran that far.

"What's wrong? You look lost." My eyes barely widened. How I did not hear the roll of her skateboard?

The cold metal of a gun being pressed to my head is what seemed to finally shock me into reality fully and out of my thoughts. To late for that, though. No time to get away from the person behind me or the gun up against my head.

"You know, you're inclined to answer." I gulped but otherwise stayed silent. I knew I shouldn't have left the others with out a game plan. "Have it your way. I'm sure boss will have a real good time using you as bait against the others."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven here!**

I know, short chapter, but I felt like the ending I gave Katara's POV was too good to pass up and then Zuko's turned out even better. I hope you enjoyed it. Besides, at least I updated. I haven't updated this or any other story of mine in way to long. Sorry for that by the way.

I promise to update soon. ;)

Like always, **REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18: War

**Chapter 18: War**

**Jet's POV**

"Look what I got boss." I ignored her and kept glaring daggers through the window at the captives, gun pressed up against the window as a silent threat. "Jet, you better turn around and see who I brought you." What? Who she bring me?

An evil smirk that must of screamed _'I've clearly won_' to anyone in the area seemed to come onto my face in a blink, and I hadn't even turned around yet to see who she got. "Tell me, who is it?"

"Zuko."

I chuckled. "Perfect."

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"Where are you Zuko?" I muttered to myself. I'd practically ran the entire length of the mall looking for him. Man, can he run. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid and has gotten himself captured.

_"I like big butts and I can not-"_

"Hey, Suki. I'm-"An evil chuckle, that clearly was male, cut my words short. That was also the moment I saw something black on the floor not twenty feet away from Hot Topic. "No," I whispered.

"Hello, Katara."

I felt panic and fear suddenly seize me. It was a beanie that was on the floor, one with a red '_Z_' on it. "No."

More evil laughter came from the cell phone receiver as my grip on it tightened. "I think you know what's happened to your Mr. tall, dark, and handsome."

Anger and fear, no longer panic, is what I felt at his words. "If you dare touch him-"

"Oohh, relax. I didn't say I was going to touch your man candy." There was a pause though that suggested otherwise. "Although, I just might have to; he is pretty good looking..."

"Jet!" He did **_not _**just suggest what I **_think_ **he did.

"What? You didn't think I just shot one way did you?" More mocking laughter erupted from the phone. "No, I'd love a piece of a guy like him. But don't worry; he's totally head over heels for you. Besides, I'm suggesting that I just might kill him." The image of a lifeless Zuko with a bullet through his head suddenly popped into my head, eyes full of the purest of gold too dull and deprived of life to belong to the teenager I know.

"No, I won't let it get that far."

* * *

**Jet's POV**

"You won't let it get that far?" I asked motioning for Smellerbee to leave for Hot Topic as I did so. Katara must have seen Zuko's beanie to react the way she did.

"Yes, and we are now officially at war."

I chuckled at her choice of words and moved to my newest captive. Zuko just looked so nice all tied up and gagged in the chair right in front of me. So tempting. "Honey, we were already at war," I told her coldly as I looked into his defiant, golden orbs.

"You're dead."

My eyes narrowed. "And so are you, Kat."

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I snapped the phone shut and almost threw it on the ground in all my anger. "He called me '_Kat_'! I'm gonna kill him! The nerve of him!"

"_I like big butts_-" I clicked ignore as soon as I saw the caller ID. There is no way I was going to tell Iroh that his nephew was being held captive as of now.

"Shit! What do I do?" I asked myself as the faint sound of wheels could be heard.

_'Quick! Think!' _my mind urgently screamed at me. _'There!_' A bat that happened to be in a sports store to my right would be a perfect weapon to use. _'Perfect.'_

* * *

**Smellerbee's POV**

_'She's running into a sports store? Fine by me,_' I thought to myself as I rolled on into the place after the brunet. Rolling past the counter something caught my eye. A single bobble head was just bobbing there in his Red Wings uniform in the center of it. I started to laugh a bit to myself. I used to love bobble heads when I was little...

_'...before my parents were murdered.' _And that was my last thought before a metal bat swung into my face and made my world go black.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"That was for Zuko," I told the girl's crumpled form on the floor. She disgusts me. She must have been the one who took my Zuko captive. My cheeks instantly warmed at the thought. _'When did I start thinking of him as mine?'_

I sighed, and decided to deal with that thought later on as I entered the codes on the girl's arm into my phone.

_'Hang on Zuko. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven is definitely back baby!**

Told you I would update ;) I hope you enjoyed it. More is to come my loyal readers.

Again, I know it's short but I've got to get this story moving. You understand. I'm planning on finishing this up and then 'Not Your Typical Teen Romance', 'Road to Becoming Stars', and then Blood and Tears.' Just so you guys all know.

Also, as always I want you guys to **REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**


	19. Chapter 19: Help

**Chapter 19: Help**

**Zuko's POV**

_'He's touching me. He's touching me, and I don't like it. How do I make him stop?' _Jet just keeps on playing with my hair and smirking that creepy smirk and- Where the hell is Katara? I could really use a rescue right now.

_'Oh My God! Now he's touching my leg!'_ He just laughs at my obvious disgust at his actions and moves closer. Now he's sitting on my lap.

_'Katara!' _is the name that I am mentally screaming, and I sure hope she gets the message.

He suddenly starts scowling at me now like I'm the one who did something wrong. "I know you've fallen for Katara, but could you at least pretend that you're into guys for a minute? She's not coming back anyway, so why still love her?" He only gets a glare in response and a mental, _'Just do us all a favor and go jump off a bridge you Bastard.'_ He doesn't seem fazed by this, though. "Don't make me beg, Princy." Again, I only glare at him more, and he just starts smirking that creepy smirk again like it was the response he wanted. "Good, because I don't beg," he tells me and then latches onto my neck with his mouth, sucking, biting, and kissing it.

My eyes fall shut as I try and pretend that it's a girl doing this to my body and not a guy named Jet. _'Why is he doing this? Is this some form of punishment or- Ah! Shit! Stop biting me!' _I'm pretty sure he's leaving those bruises there on purpose.

**'Tap, Tap, Tap.'**

Jet looked up; probably wondering were the hell the sound came from. When he concluded that it was someone on the P.A. system he looked back at me and then my neck. "We'll finish this later," is all he said before he got up and grabbed Suki's phone that was resting on a nearby desk.

**"Jet." **Said teenager paused at the sound of his name being said by none other than Katara. _'And you said she wouldn't come back,'_ I mentally mocked him._ 'You must feel like an idiot.' _He only glared at me when he met my gaze and gave me the finger as if to tell me to '_shut the fuck up_.'

**"You should know that I've taken care of that girl you sent after me." **Jet growled at that statement and dialed her number. When she picked up all he seemed to do was tell her that she would be dead by tomorrow morning. **"I'm sorry you feel that way, but let's face it. I'm the one really holding all the cards here."**

He just laughed at her while I wondered what the heck she was talking about. "Have you forgotten that I have your little dream boy and your two friends that are still my captives?"

**"How could I forget if you remind me every five seconds? No, I'm talking about the codes I have in my phone." **She paused, probably wanting that information to sink in with Jet. **"No codes, no nothing. Get what I'm saying."**

"I already know that, Sweetheart. But how the hell does that relate to you having all the cards?" Jet was doing a good job hiding how shaken up she was making him, but it's obvious to me. Cool, level headed Jet is about ready to tear his hair out.

**"Simple. Now meet me down by Victoria's Secret and we'll have a final face off. Winner takes all."**

"No!" I all but screamed... to no avail considering that I'm gagged and all you really heard from me is a muffled sound you can't even recognize. Though, as always, Jet seemed to have caught onto what I meant.

He laughed. "You think she's going to die doing this don't you?" I didn't look him in the eye. "Hey, Kat," he spoke into the phone. "You're boyfriend here- or should I say my boyfriend now- thinks your going to get yourself killed. That's a good indication that I should take your offer."

**"He's not your boyfriend, Jet," **she hissed at him.

"And he's not really yours either now is he?" he asked, sneaking a very suggestive look my way as he did. _'Perv,' _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

**"Meet me in five," **was her only response to him in a very hostile tone, then clicked off.

Jet closed the phone saying, "Don't worry. When I kill your little _Bitch_ I'll make sure it's a clean kill." More glaring was then done as my response to him. "When I get back you'll be all mine. No more Katara to get in the way. How does that sound?" I growled at him. He ignored it and let his eyes roamed my body again before he winked at me and said, "Good, I can't wait for her to be dead."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven here!**

Hoped you liked it! And I still don't own any part of **ATLA** or **Paul Blart Mall Cop** because if I did then... well, there'd be Zutara and no Kataang or Mako.

Got to go now to soft ball practice, bye! ;)

As always **REVIEW! I know you guys are reading it so what's stopping you?**


	20. Chapter 20: Cell phone

**Chapter 20: Cell phone**

**Jet's POV**

_'Where is she?' _As fun as pacing back and forth in front of lingerie story is, it just wasn't cutting it for me. She said five minutes and it's been five minutes. _'She better not have lied to me.'_

I was super close to giving up waiting for the whore when I heard the roar of a motor. Whirling around to face the other direction, I expected to see a lawnmower like the one that recently tried to kill me. Instead, I found a small remote control car headed straight for me. _'A little car isn't so bad,' _I thought as I side stepped the thing. _'I mean, it- wait... Since when do little cars sound like loud lawnmowers?' _Sure enough, as soon as I turned around again I was met with the site of two- not one -_two _lawnmowers coming at me.

I wasted no time hightailing it in the opposite direction. "What the _Fuck_ is wrong with these things!"

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

Five minutes are now gone.

'_Wonder who is winning?' _Hoping for it to be Katara kind of seemed pointless.

"Hey." I quirked a brow at the voice I seemed to be hearing. Hearing any of the captives in the other room is basically impossible and it can't be... "Zuko, are you okay? Any injuries?" Her blue eyes pierced into mine as she suddenly appeared in front of me. _'Katara?' _I mentally blanched. _'How? Did she actually win? And so fast?'_

Her blue orbs hardened as they locked onto my neck. "He drew blood," was all she said, gritting her teeth. I figured Jet did as much with all the biting he did, but I didn't expect her to seem so... protective, of me.

I made a grunt like sound to get her to stop glaring holes at the damage already done. She blinked, heat immediately rising to her cheeks. "Right, worry about it later. Now, let's get you out of these ropes... and this gag...," she said with a smirk on her face that I couldn't really place... that is until she removed the gag and replaced it with her lips. Got to admit, not really my idea of our first kiss but that didn't matter. Once she pulled away I must have had the stupidest smile on my face.

"Wow," was all I managed to say in my daze as the angel, who just '_KISSED ME',_ got busy with getting me untied.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I'm surprised I was able to get him untied. My hands were shaking so badly with nerves of what his reaction would be, and, in the end, all I got was 'Wow.' That's a good thing, right? I didn't look at his face after I kissed him. So what if he's being sarcastic?

"Katara, we need to move, now. Get these people out of here before something else bad happens." I finally looked at his face, searching his emotions there for anything negative. What I found was him smiling a gentle sort of smile as if to reassure me everything was fine. In that moment, I believed him.

* * *

**Jet's POV**

"What the HELL is going on in here?" I asked, running in to see Hahn hanging from the ceiling from a rope. The same red rope I tied a certain scarred teen up with.

"Uh...," was Hahn's intelligent response.

I just sighed at how stupid he is. "If I had a bat right now I would beat the piss out of you," I told him. Five seconds after I tell him this, him and the most of the ceiling comes falling down along with it's occupants. I can't help but start to laugh. "Ah, man. You are all so stupid, huh?"

Katara and her friends, including Zuko, stand up from the wreckage with Katara standing at the front of them. "Jet," she says.

"Don't you 'Jet' me. I've had enough of your games and those stupid lawnmowers." I point the gun at her pretty little head. "Hand over the codes or I blow your head off."

"You'll do it anyway," she points out oh-so-helpfully, and I can't help but agree with her statement.

"True, but you'll live longer if you do as I say. Now," I say, gesturing for the phone with my one free hand, "hand it over Kat."

She laughed. "You honestly think I'd bring the phone I put the codes in with me. Why on Earth wou-"

_"I like big butts and I can not lie-"_

Katara froze, smile slowly vanishing. Nobody moved.

_"-you other brothers can't deny,_

_that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist,_

_and a round thing in your face,_

_you get-" _Katara pulled out her phone and answered it, turning slightly away from everyone to keep the conversation somewhat private.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chocolate Kit-Kat! What's up girlfriend?" The voice on the other end being easy to hear since the room was so silent.

"Listen, Meng, I've got to go right now."

"But I miss you!" The girl whined.

"I miss you, too. I got to go, though."

"Alright, call me back girl! Call me-" Katara flipped her phone shut, ending the call.

I smirked. "Perfect. You _DO _have the phone. Now you can give it to me."

The teenager looked around her friends, probably looking for an answer for what to do next. "Just do it, Katara," her short, bald friend told her.

She looked at the ground and then back up at me, smirking. "Oh, I will." The brunet launched her cell phone into the air.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

_'Quick!'_ I told myself, digging out the smallish object out of my pants pocket and throwing it at his head as he caught my cell.

"Ow!" he yelped as the bobble head hit him, stumbling back a step or two.

The captives cheered for me and told me to keep going with it, but I was so caught up in what I just did to that jerk that I didn't even move to do as they said. Big mistake because Jet recovered quickly which really isn't good when you've made him _really_ mad.

He growled and grabbed Zuko's arm in what seemed like less than a second, dragging him out of the room. Jet also assured Aang out of the room with them via his gun.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as he was taken away.

All this happened before I even knew it. I can't believe it.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven here!**

Sorry for not updating this in about a month. I had to read a book and write an essay about it for when school starts. Then I had two baby showers to go to, one being at my house. So, yeah... I've been busy.

This is the second to last chapter, I believe. Sadly for you, my readers, I am going on vacation for a week starting Saturday and tomorrow I will be packing my bags and what not. No time to write another chapter before I leave, but I'll be gone after one week, ONE week. That's not too long of a wait, right?

Also, **should I bump up this story to being rated M for all the swearing and stuff? REVIEW and tell me! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Showdown

**Chapter 21: The Final Show Down**

**Zuko's POV**

Jet shoved Aang and I into his beat up, old van a few minutes after our daring escape attempt.

Getting into the driver's side, Jet locked the doors and said, "No escape this time." Then, he started up the car and we were on our way.

I stayed silent, hoping the police or the Swat team would magically show up to save the day.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I was almost able to follow Jet outside. By almost, I mean almost because he broke the door to get out the back. That bastard!

I had no choice but to head back the way I had come and find a new way out.

Running back through the mall, I saw a red pick up truck on display. _'This might work.'_

I checked the driver's side door and, luckily, found it opened with ease. It got even better when I found the keys in the ignition.

A few minutes later, I found myself driving this truck through the mall's entrance. I would have enjoyed doing so if I hadn't had more pressing matters on my mind. Well, that and if the people waiting outside hadn't started shooting at me the moment I crashed through the place.

Details.

A man with long sideburns, that made me want to compare him to a monkey, ordered the men to cease fire as he came running over me.

I stopped the car, of course, and rolled down my windows to talk to the guy.

"Who the hell are you? And where are the hostages?" the man demanded.

I decided not to comment on his attitude. "I'm Katara, a friend of Zuko's. Jet took Zuko and Aang hostage, and then left. I'm going after them."

The man, seeing we didn't have time to argue, simply nodded. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"And who might you be?" Let's face it, I wasn't going to let someone I didn't even know the name of help me with this issue.

"I'm Commander Zhao of Florida Swat."

Okay, that settles it. "Get in," I said, referring to the truck.

Zhao barked at someone to give him a siren light to put on the car, which they, whoever they were, did. Then, he ran around to the passenger side of the truck and hopped in. That's when we promptly took off after my friends. _'Could Zuko really be called my friend, though? We shared a kiss, which implies more, so...?'_

_'Agh! Stop thinking about it!'_

I swear, it's so hard to deal with my inner self half the time.

"Do you know where they're headed?" the commander asked, breaking the silence.

"I need your cell phone," I told him as I held out my hand, ignoring his question.

He gave me a confused look.

"Like, now!"

At my sudden outburst he was more than willing to comply, and handed me his phone. "What do you need it for, anyways?"

"To call a friend." I dialed the number of that "friend" and waited for the person to pick up.

"What's up, KitKat!" came Meng's over excited voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I need you to track the coordinates of my cell phone."

"On it!" After a moment or so of what I could only assume was her typing on her computer, she said, "Got it. You're cell looks like it's headed to an a small airport just north of the mall."

Yes! "Thanks, Meng. I know where that is." At the my passenger's questioning glance, I told him, "They're headed for the airport. I think I know just how to cut them off."

* * *

**Minutes later...**

**Jet's POV**

"What the hell!?"

This truck came out of no where! One second the road was clear, and then this truck, that was apparently sitting on the road in the dark, turned on it's headlights, blinding me. Instead of coming to a stop like they probably wanted me to, I swerved around them, going off the road a little. This all happened while the bald kid in the back screamed and the handsome hunk beside me was holding onto his seat for dear life.

I laughed.

_'Man, I love my job.'_

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"Damn him!" I growled, turning the car around to follow them. As I neared their vehicle I unstrapped my seat belt.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Zhao asked.

I didn't even bother to look at him. "Here, take the wheel. Pull up next to the car."

"Katara, you're not seriously going to do something so stupid as what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Yes, I am. So go ahead and call me stupid." I let go of the wheel, which he then quickly grabbed. "Wish me luck." I climbed out of my rolled down window as we came up next to the van. I took a deep breathe, mentally preparing for this giant leap of faith, and then I jumped.

And then I was falling into the bushes on the other side of the road.

I rolled to my feet only to see the van's tail lights disappearing in the distance as Zhao pulled up in the truck.

"You good to go?"

I looked back at the road ahead of us. "Yeah. I'm good." Looking back at him, I said, "I'll meet you there. I know a short cut."

"Wait, Katara! Katara!" he called after me as I ran into the bushes and further beyond them.

_'I'm coming for you Jet.'_

* * *

**Jet's POV**

I pulled us into the airport and right up to my private jet. Nothing was going to stop me now.

"Out of the car," I ordered my captives. They did as they were told, seeing as I was the only one with the gun. Then I marched them into the jet and was just about to get in when-

"Hey, Jet." Thud.

-she tackled me to the ground, making me lose my gun.

I pushed her off of me and got to my feet. "Well, if it isn't pathetic Katara, the girl who can't even save her ever so obvious crush." I smirked.

Katara stood up, saying "Let them go."

I chuckled at that. "Or what? You'll give me one of your infamous friendship and caring speeches?" She bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "Let's face it. Zuko doesn't want some whiny, little bitch like you to take care of him. What he needs is a man."

She mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said, you're wrong." She looked up at me and glared again with those defiant blue eyes of hers.

My eyes narrowed in turn. "I see. Well, it's for the best that we don't see eye to eye, or else it'd be harder for me to put an end to this." I threw a punch at her face.

Katara dodged my blow and returned it with one of her own. I caught it, of course, and pulled her against my chest.

"You should have walked away when you had the chance. Now I'm going to show Zuko just how much of-"

She stomped on my foot, hard.

"Gah!" I instantly let go of her and she used that chance to kick my legs out from under me. I fell to the ground, stunned.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

I straddled Jet, using a belt to tie his hands securely behind his back. Once I finished with that, I said, "Look whose the pathetic one now. You just got your ass handed to you by a girl."

"Yay! Katara, that was amazing!" Aang told me, getting out of the jet, followed by Zuko.

I grabbed my cell phone out of Jet's pocket and stood back up to face my grinning friend. "Thanks, Aang."

I turned towards Zuko to see him casting me his own smile. "We should be thanking you," he said in that heavenly voice of his.

Zhao chose that time to come running up to us. Seeing the bad guy was taken down, he stopped and smiled at me. "Wow, Katara. I can't believe you took down an armed criminal all by yourself." I smiled modestly at the praise. "Too bad you won't get that lucky again," he said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at us.

Our smiles vanished. "What?"

Jet laughed from his place on the ground.

Zuko glared at Zhoa, not seeming very surprised at all by this turn of events. "I should have known. Same old Zhao."

The cocky bastard just grinned evilly. "Yet, you didn't figure it out. You're just the same stupid, punk ass you were last time we met. The only difference now is that you brought your stupid, punk ass friends into it, too. Now," he turned his attention to me, gesturing at the phone in my hand, "hand it over like a good little girl."

I smirked. "No thanks," I told him as I threw the phone on the ground to watch it break into pieces. "Take that, you Asshole!"

He frowned, still pointing the gun at us. "Okay..." He pressed a button on his walkie talkie telling one of his men to not let anyone else talk to the criminals, who we'd knocked out, except for him. "You see, Bitch, they still have those codes on their arms. I'm still getting rich. All I have to do is kill you three and there will be no more witnesses. And then," he chuckled a bit, "since everybody thinks this was all a bank robbery-" BANG! "AH!" The gun dropped out of his hand.

We all looked behind Zhao to see who shot him.

There stood an older man with a pot belly. I could only assume he was Zuko's Uncle based on what I knew. He most likely shot the gun.

But wait, he looked just as shocked as us because he didn't have his gun on him. So, we let our gazes travel to just behind him and found Toph still pointing the gun at Zhao.

"Monkey just got served," she said.

Iroh smiled at her, taking his gun back. Next, he went over to Zhao to take him into custody.

Aang ran over to Toph. "Now that was utterly fantastic! How'd you even get here in time?"

"Easy, Tinkletoes," she said with her usual confidence. "After Sugar Queen left, I handed Sokka over to Suki so she could play nurse. Then I hitched a ride with Iroh to come save your sorry ass's. Lets face it, you're all hopeless without me."

"So, how'd you learn to shoot a gun? How'd you-"

"Less yappin' and more lip smakin," she told him, bringing him into a kiss.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, but I was handling it a lot better than Zuko was because his mouth just about hit the ground.

"Zuko, it's rude to stare," I reminded him.

He quickly shut his mouth and averted his gaze from the scene. "How- what? I'm so confused..."

I just grinned at him. "I think it's cute."

He snorted, finally meeting my gaze. "You would."

I ignored his comment. "I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before, but they really do make a great couple."

The ambulances showing up ended our conversation because the medical staff needed to come check us out. Aang, who had to be dragged away from Toph, and Zuko were herded over to one ambulance while me and Toph were taken over to the other.

After the medical team checked me and Toph out, I found I just had to ask, "So... You and Aang, now? Huh?"

She blushed, which is a big accomplishment for anybody to achieve. "Yeah. What can I say, Twinkletoes is cute." She frowned. "If you dare tell anyone I said that, I'll-"

I held up my hands in a sign of surrender. "It's okay, Toph. I won't tell anyone."

She nodded. "Good. Now, about you and Sparky. What's the situation?"

I didn't meet her eyes. "Well, like you with Aang, I sort of kissed him out of the blue. He seemed okay with it, but..." I sighed.

She laughed. "You took down criminal after criminal for that piece of man meat, and now your worried he'll reject you? Please, Sparky would be an even bigger idiot than he already is if he did that. Plus," she added evilly, "he'd be a dead man."

I grinned, giving her a hug. "Thanks, Toph."

"Hey, easy on the hugs."

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Hey, Zuko." Aang was poking me in the shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, only pointed. I followed where he was pointing to with my eyes to see that Katara was coming towards us, staring directly at me. I rose to meet her half way.

"Hey," came my brilliant opening line as soon as we got close enough to talk.

She smiled, the sun coming up behind her, signaling it was morning. "Hey."

"So- well, first of all, thanks for kicking Jet's ass for me."

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

I cleared my throat. "And, um... Well- I- You see, Katara," I decided to phrase everything I wanted to say differently, "the Winter Formal's coming up and I'd-"

* * *

**Katara's POV**

'What?!' I mentally screamed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was perfect! This means he did like the kiss! Oh My Go-

I kissed him, cutting off his actual question. Yet, who could blame me?

Our kiss lasted longer than Toph and Aang's, and, that is to say, it lasted for a while.

Once we finally pulled away from each other to actually breathe, I managed to pant out, "Yes! A million times yes! I'd love to be your date for the dance."

He smiled at me with that dazzling smile of his, taking my hand. "That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven is back, baby!**

Sorry guys for the long, long, long delay. What can I say? I've been busy with my actual life. (Yet, it's funny that I'm posting this in the middle of finals. I'm so weird like that.)

So, hopefully you guys can find it in your big hearts to forgive me. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending. And, I'd like to mention that all you **anonymous reviewers** (you know who you are) are the one's that got my butt in gear. You kept reviewing this story long after I'd posted that last chapter, telling me to please update. Thank you for that! :D I needed the reminder.

Oh! Before I forget, **I'm going to have ONE MORE CHAPTER! **I totally forgot about the credit clips. I'm going to have to make a little exposition chapter of all of that. Should be fun ;D And now that school's going to be out in three more days, I'll be updating all my stories more regularly. Good news for all you loyal readers who have still stuck by me after all this time. Thank you guys for everything! XD I love you guys!


	22. Epilogue: Dance

**Epilogue:**

**Dance**

**A Few Weeks Later...**

_'Oh, yeah_  
_Oh!'_

Katara spun around the dance floor into Zuko's arms, her dress a beautiful blue. The silk of the dress clinging to her form in all the right places.

_'Just shoot for the stars'_

Zuko smiled down at her, wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

_'If it feels right_  
_And aim for my heart'_

Iroh and Aunt Wu watched them from were they stood against the wall as chaperons. They smiled at them, their hands intertwined. Who knew? Zuko sure had no clue until a week ago when they told him they'd gotten together. His jaw hit the floor, but after the initial shock, he was happy for them.

_'If you feel like_  
_And take me away and make it OK_  
_I swear I'll behave'_

Hahn sat in the corner, arms crossed as he glared at the dance floor at all the happy couples. One, in particular, he even growled at.

_'You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_And it goes like this'_

Sokka just stuck his tongue out at Hahn and kept on dancing with Suki, if it could even be called that. It was more of a hobble because of his leg still being in a cast, but they made it work. Suki was laughing and having a grand old-time with him anyways.

_'Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger'_

Aang dragged Toph out on the dance floor.

_'I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you'_

Toph smirked as Aang danced. He looked ridiculous doing some weird, fancy foot movement. She almost smiled, almost laughed.

_'With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger'_

Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer, a smile breaking out on her face, a laugh coming forth as well.

_'Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred'_

He extended his hand out to her, grinning.

_'Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me'_

She rolled her eyes at him, still smiling, taking his hand.

_'I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key'_

He pulled her close to him and started to dance with her.

_'Oh_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it'_

Katara watched Aang and Toph over Zuko's shoulder. She smiled fondly in their direction, obviously still thinking about how cute they looked together.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her, letting a small smile show on his face before he spun her again in the opposite direction of the other couple.

_'And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_  
_And it goes like this (Uh)'_

Meng frowned from her seat at one of the tables at the edge of the dance floor. She'd wanted Patrick to come to the dance with her, but, he still hadn't gotten a new cell phone yet. So, she couldn't contact him.

_'Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you (Uh)'_

Someone had come to stand in front of her.

_'Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you'_

She looked up, ready to snap at the person to leave her alone, but she was stopped by the sight of flowers extended towards her. She let her gaze travel to the person's face to find it to be... Patrick!

_'All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like_ Jagger'

She grinned, standing up and enveloping him in a big hug.

_'I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you'_

Aunt Wu turned her gaze to watch her son be reunited with his love. She leaned into Iroh, barely concealing her joy for them. Perhaps she'd been too hard on Patrick, taking away his cell phone.

'_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger'_

Later on that night, Zuko pulled Katara to the side to ask her a very important question.

"Katara... I-I know this is probably going to be seen as a little early to be giving this to you, but..." He pulled out a beautifully simple, silver ring with an engraving on it that said _'Forever Love'_.

She inhaled sharply, not expecting this. "A-are you...?"

He smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking. "It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring. I want to prove to you that I'm willing to be faithful to you as long as you'll allow me."

She let out a sigh of relief, nodding and smiling. "I understand and accept your promise ring, promising to be faithful to you in return."

His golden orbs lit up in pure joy as his slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her soundly.

* * *

**A.N. Ruby of Raven here! XD**

******"Moves Like Jagger"**  
(by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera)

I hope you enjoyed this little ending. I had, for the longest time, no idea how to really end it properly. I wrote almost all of it a week after writing the 21st chapter. After that, I was busy with homework I put off for school, but I did try to come back to this. I just didn't know how to end it right.

So, in short, I hope all you lovely and faithful reviewer's aren't too mad at me. I love you all and I love when you give me feedback and **REVIEW!** **XD**


End file.
